L'art de la dévotion (Traduction)
by Cassie5262
Summary: Hermione Granger, jeune étudiante en droit tombe par hasard sur un groupe de discussion BDSM anonyme. Poussée par la curiosité, elle se joint à elle, découvrant ainsi un tout nouveau monde jusque là inconnu. Draco Malfoy, décide d'aider le nouvelle venue nommée Perséphone, ne sachant pas qui se cache derrière ce pseudo. Dramione moderne, université, lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, cette histoire n'est pas de moi, tout le mérite revient à LucretiaDeLis, je ne fais que la traduire (avec son accord bien évidemment). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

La naissance de Perséphone

Hermione mordit dans son sandwich et cliqua sur l'icône de son téléphone montrant un chaudron.

Le Chaudron Baveur était une application populaire parmi les étudiants où ils pouvaient échanger des idées anonymement.

La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de blagues, de notes de cours et de photos de chats et de nourriture, mais il y avait aussi des questions concernant la datation, la santé et le sexe.

C'était le meilleur moyen de rester à jour sur le campus même si Hermione n'aimait pas l'admettre.

Dans l'ensemble, l'application fournissait une distraction pour Hermione quand elle attendait le début des cours car elle ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis depuis le début de la faculté de droit, surtout parce qu'elle considérait la plupart des autres étudiants comme des sales péteux riches et fils à papa.

Ron et Harry, avec qui elle avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie scolaire, s'entraînaient tous les deux pour devenir policier et n'allaient donc pas à l'université avec elle. Elle pensait toujours que c'était un gaspillage de leurs talents, mais si cela les rendait heureux, elle ne protesterait pas.

Hermione fit défiler l'application, ses lèvres se recourbant de temps en temps quand elle lisait quelque chose de drôle.

Habituellement, elle était simplement intéressée par les blagues et les nouvelles, mais quelque chose d'entièrement différent attira son attention ce jour-là.

Au début, elle l'avait fait défilé mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Hermione revint sur le post en lisant: "J'ai récemment découvert que je suis dans le BDSM, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut en parler? ", elle oublia momentanément la présence du sandwich dans son autre main.

Hermione n'était pas exactement une prude, ou du moins elle croyait qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais elle ne faisait pas dans ce genre de choses.

Non, elle voulait juste lire les réponses à cause de son intérêt scientifique. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment et pourquoi les gens appréciaient la douleur et la domination et avait maintenant la chance de le découvrir, pensa-t-elle. Sa curiosité était complètement professionnelle - elle pourrait entrer en contact avec ce genre de cas dans sa carrière d'avocate, du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'est dit.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle prudemment pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que quelqu'un puisse regarder par-dessus son épaule et la surprendre en train de lire le post. Finalement, elle tapa dessus.

Plusieurs réponses provenaient de gens qui disaient y participer aussi et l'une d'elle suggérait de faire un groupe en utilisant une autre application anonyme : Owlpost, pour en dire plus sur leurs intérêts car la limite de caractères dans Le Chaudron Baveur rendait une vraie discussion presque impossible.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'apprendrait rien si elle ne rejoignait pas le groupe.

Sur un coup de tête, elle ouvrit l'App Store sur son téléphone et téléchargea Owlpost. Elle se répéta qu'elle faisait ça pour la science. Heureusement, internet sur le campus était plutôt rapide, ne lui donnant presque pas le temps de changer d'avis.

Hermione regarda l'écran de départ exigeant de se connecter ou de créer un compte. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle réfléchit à comment elle devrait s'appeler pour que personne ne la reconnaisse.

Tout ce qui touchait à distance aux livres et aux chats - deux choses pour lesquelles elle était connue - était donc complètement hors de question.

Au final, elle choisit le pseudo Perséphone, se souvenant du mythe qu'elle avait lu la veille et pris une profonde inspiration avant de finalement s'inscrire.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour trouver et rejoindre le groupe BDSM du post C.B, levant les sourcils quand elle vit que le groupe avait déjà une trentaine de membres.

Hermione étudiait les différents profils quand elle remarqua que quelqu'un lui avait directement adressé la parole.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Bienvenue_ _ **Perséphone**_ _, envie de te présenter?_

Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant son téléphone et ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Personne n'avait mentionné quoi que ce soit au sujet des membres qui doivent se présenter.

 **Perséphone:** _Je pensais que c'était un groupe anonyme._

 **Casssanova:** _Relax, Princesse._

 **Casssanova:** _Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est juste des choses comme le genre, l'âge et les préférences - à la fois dans les partenaires et la perversion._

 **Casssanova:** _Nous voulons juste avoir une idée générale. Personne ne va te demander des trucs avec lesquels il pourrait t'identifier. Sauf si tu veux rencontrez quelqu'un. Alors n'hésite pas à_ _laisser tomber l'anonymat (mais faits-le dans une conversation privée)._

 **Casssanova:** _Nous t'enverrons une capture d'écran avec nos données afin que tu puisses avoir une idée générale de nous aussi, mais nous ne voulons pas de problèmes, alors vas-y, s'il te plaît._

 **Rouge:** ** _Perséphone_** _ne laisse pas Cass t'intimider. Il parle beaucoup parce qu'il est le fondateur de ce groupe._

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise par le flux de texte rapide. Le groupe ne pouvait pas exister depuis plus de quelques minutes et ils avaient déjà réussi à s'organiser. Elle soupira et se mit à taper sa réponse.

 **Perséphone:** _Bien. J'ai 21 ans, je suis une femme, intéressée par les hommes. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce que vous entendez exactement par perversion._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Domination / soumission / jeux de rôles? Les choses qui vous intéressent le plus? Cass, envoie la liste pour qu'elle sache de quoi je parle_

 **Casssanova:** _image envoyée_

 **Casssanova:** _Homme, 21 ans, jeux de rôles. Tout ce qui ne concerne pas les excréments et le jeu d'âge - presque tout le reste est fair-play._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Homme_ , _20 ans, dominant, filles, souffle, fessée, ligotage._

 **justeSorcière:** _Femme, 18 ans, dominante, les hommes, le jeu oral et anal, le contrôle de l'orgasme._

 **KittyCat123** _: Femme, 22 ans, soumise, filles, jeu des animaux (chat) - cages, chatte et culte à talons hauts._

 **Rouge:** _Femme, 19 ans, les deux, jsp, ligotage, déni d'orgasme, partage_

 **Batmaaaaaan:** _Homme, 24 ans, soumis, hommes, privation sensorielle_

 **Pumpk1nP1e:** _Femme, 20 ans, soumis, les deux, l'humiliation, forte douleur_

 **Datassismine007** _: Homme 25 ans, dominant, hommes, Batmaaaaan, fessée_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hermione lut la longue liste avec plus d'intérêt qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis, se déplaçant inconfortablement dans son siège quand elle réalisa que les descriptions de ces personnes anonymes étaient suffisantes pour la rendre humide.

Hermione laissa son téléphone s'obscurcir un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, remarquant enfin son sandwich à moitié mangé et abandonné sur la table devant elle. Elle soupira et le remit dans son sac, avant de reprendre son téléphone avec l'intention de quitter le groupe et de désinstaller Owlpost. C'était juste trop gênant.

Quand Hermione rouvrit l'application, elle fut surprise de voir un nouveau message du « Prince Charmant ». Elle l'ouvrit, la curiosité l'emportant sur le bon sens.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : _Tu es nouvelle dans ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas?_

Hermione fixa son téléphone.

 **Perséphone:** _En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment dans le BDSM. Je me demandais juste pourquoi quelqu'un serait attiré par ça et ce groupe me semblait être un bon moyen de le savoir. Je ne juge pas, je veux juste comprendre._

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Tu en est sûre? C'est ce que Cass disait aussi, et maintenant regarde-le. Il a commencé un groupe et en est plutôt content._

 **Perséphone:** _Es-tu en train d'essayer de me dire ce que je dois penser et ressentir?_

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _J'essaie juste de t'aider. Tant de déni fait mal. Mais sérieusement, qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu as lu nos messages? A propos de nos intérêts?_

Hermione regarda l'écran sans savoir quoi répondre. Comment ce « Prince Charmant » ose-t-il lui parler comme ça?

Mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait été un peu excitée et, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle l'était encore. Peut-être a-t 'il raison pensa Hermione. Mais elle l'aurait su depuis un certain temps, si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, elle était loin d'être vierge.

Hermione réfléchissait en regardant son téléphone quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge à côté d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir sa camarade Jenny debout à côté d'elle, l'amusement sur son visage.

"C'est rare de te voir tellement absorbée par quelque chose que tu en oublie ton cours, tu es chanceuse que je sois passée"  
Hermione regarda sa montre et faillit crier. "Il est déjà si tard ?!" S'exclama-t-elle en se dépêchant de rassembler ses affaires. Elle se leva et suivit Jenny à leur prochaine conférence.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer le reste de la journée à cause de la question du Prince, elle se la passait en boucle dans sa tête.

Dès que le professeur termina la dernière conférence de la journée, Hermione se leva de son siège et se précipita vers la porte, impatiente de _lui_ répondre. Les deux dernières heures suivant sa décision de rester dans le groupe et de parler au Prince avait été une pure torture car sa curiosité l'avait tuée.

Dans sa hâte, Hermione ne remarqua pas qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir sortir et elle entra en collision avec un autre étudiant, leurs affaires s'éparpillèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle rebondissait sur son camarade de classe et tombait par terre.

« Regarde où tu vas, Granger », ricana Draco Malfoy tout en cherchant frénétiquement son téléphone.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir au lieu de lui répondre. Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires. Ni lui ni ses amis ne l'aidèrent et ils disparurent dès que Malfoy trouva son téléphone. Hermione remercia les deux autres étudiants qui l'avaient aidée, le regardant encore.

S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle détestait vraiment dans son année, c'était Draco Malfoy, le mec le plus riche et le plus arrogant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Il était la quintessence du cliché de l'avocat, menaçant les gens qui le regardaient de travers en laissant son père les poursuivre en justice.

Hermione secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses mauvaises pensées, décidant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à gaspiller une seconde de plus pour Draco Malfoy. Elle avait presque atteint sa maison, où elle pourrait enfin vérifier son téléphone sans être dérangée.

Quand elle ouvrit Owlpost, un autre message du Prince attendait Hermione.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Est_ _-ce que je t'ai fait peur? Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste t'offrir mon aide, mais parfois je peux être un peu arrogant, donc désolé. Je comprends que tu puisses être un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de vouloir entrer dans ce genre de choses – je l'étais aussi quand j'ai commencé._

Hermione sourit, se sentant rassurée dans sa décision de rester et de s'informer un peu plus.

 **Perséphone:** _Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. C'est juste que certaines personnes ne peuvent tout simplement pas passer toute la journée devant leur téléphone._

 **Perséphone:** _Mais je dois admettre que je suis intriguée. Comme je ne sais pas par où commencer, ce serait vraiment bien si tu peux m'aider à m'informer - si l'offre est toujours valable._

La réponse arriva immédiatement, comme s'il attendait la réponse d'Hermione.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Bien sûr. Par où veux-tu commencer? As-tu des idées? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes?_

Hermione se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, contemplant la question. Qu'aimait-elle ? Le sexe normal n'avait pas été si excitant pour elle et en y pensant, Hermione devait admettre qu'elle avait toujours aimé quand Ron prenait les choses en main et que les choses devenaient un peu plus rudes. Malheureusement, cela ne se produisait quasiment jamais et leur vie sexuelle insatisfaisante ainsi que plusieurs autres choses avaient conduit à leur rupture il y a deux ans, même s'ils avaient réussi à rester amis après.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et tapa le premier aveu d'une longue liste.

 **Perséphone:** _Je pense que je pourrais être en train d'abandonner le contrôle._

Draco laissa échapper un sifflement bas quand il lut le nouveau message de Perséphone et Blaise lui lança un regard interrogateur du canapé où il se prélassait.

« Ton petit groupe s'avère réellement très intéressant », sourit Draco et Blaise leva un de ses sourcils parfaitement sculptés.

"Cette fille, Perséphone, veut que je lui apprenne le BDSM," expliqua Draco.

"Et tu es autant excité parce que?"

"Je veux lui apprendre, l'aidez"

Blaise passa une main sur son visage. "Tu sais, si tu veux être un être humain décent, tu pourrais commencer par la vraie vie - pas ça," il fit un geste vaguement vers le téléphone de Draco.

Draco se leva de son fauteuil et fixa Blaise. "Tu sais que c'est différent."

Sans un autre mot, Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit surdimensionné et trop confortable.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _C'est un début. Pourquoi penses-tu cela? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes à ce sujet? As-tu déjà eu des expériences BDSM? Des questions?_

Draco laissa tomber son téléphone sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, attendant le bourdonnement qui indiquait qu'elle avait répondu. Il s'était à moitié endormi quand il vint enfin, mais Draco se redressa immédiatement et décrocha son téléphone.

 **Perséphone:** _Mon ex et moi avions quelques fois des jeux de rôles où il était plus dur et plus exigeant et en y réfléchissant, j'ai vraiment aimé ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est juste bon de ne pas penser pendant le sexe._

Draco sourit à ça.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Vous savez qu'il existe une théorie selon laquelle les femmes qui sont trop contrôlées dans leur vie sont soumises pendant les rapports sexuels parce qu'elles ont besoin de lâcher prise? Penses-tu que tu pourrais être l'une d'entre elle?_

Cette fois, la réponse est venue beaucoup plus vite.

 **Perséphone:** _Certainement. Mes amis me disent tout le temps que j'ai du mal à me lâcher. Tu pourrais vraiment avoir raison._

 **Perséphone:** _Et toi?_

Draco passa une main sur son visage, réfléchissant à la façon d'y répondre. Elle était brutalement honnête avec lui, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était. Considérant qu'il ne prévoyait jamais la rencontrer - peu importe à quel point il pourrait l'apprécier - il ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas être honnête.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _La même théorie dit que les hommes qui manquent de contrôle sur leur vie sont plus souvent dominants. Je suis le meilleur exemple pour la prouver._

 **Perséphone:** _Oh. Je suis désolé de l'entendre._

Un sourire tordu apparut sur le visage de Draco quand il lut cela. "Pas aussi désolé que moi," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _N'inquiète pas ta jolie petite tête à ce sujet. As-tu des questions? Ou quelque chose dont tu veux parler?_

La réponse fut immédiate.

 **Perséphone:** _Il est rassurant que tu ais dis ma tête - cela montre que tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis._

Draco sourit et se mit à répondre même s'il voyait qu'elle tapait encore. Il lui envoya sa réponse une seconde avant l'arrivée de son message suivant.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _As-tu si peur de moi? Tu sais bien que tout est complètement anonyme. Il n'y a pas de danger pour toi. En plus, de mon côté, je ne veux pas être reconnu non plus._

 **Perséphone:** _Parfait, j'ai une question - plusieurs pour être honnête. Mais commençons par les bases. Comment les gens trouvent-ils habituellement leurs limites? Ou ce qu'ils aiment vraiment?_

 **Perséphone:** _Il semble que nous avons quelque chose d'autre en commun. :)_

Draco roula sur le ventre en contemplant la question.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Tu dois essayer de regarder du porno, te masturber, imaginer des choses, sexter. Tu peux exclure les choses qui te dégoutent et sélectionner celles qui t'excitent le plus et les essayer. Tu peux arrêter tout ce qui ne te plais pas à tout moment grâce à des mots d'alerte. Sais-tu ce que sont les mots d'alerte ?_

 **Perséphone:** _J'ai lu certaines choses à ce sujet. Ce sont des mots que l'on utilise généralement pendant le sexe qui signalent que vous êtes mal à l'aise, non?_

 **Perséphone:** _et je n'ai jamais fait ça._

Draco fronça les sourcils à l'écran. Les deux derniers messages le troublait un peu.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Je pensais que tu étais nouvelle dans ce genre de chose?_

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait?_

 **Perséphone:** _Je lis à ce sujet en ce moment - je ne veux pas te déranger avec chaque petite chose. Je te demanderais si je ne comprends pas quelque chose, mais les bases sont faciles à trouver en ligne._

 **Perséphone:** _Regarder porno, sexter, ..._

Au dernier message, la personnalité de Draco se réveilla et il ne put s'empêcher de taper la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Veux-tu essayer le sexting? -)_

 **Perséphone:** _Oui_

Draco regarda l'écran de son téléphone, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'est que lorsque son téléphone bourdonna de nouveau qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

 ** _Perséphone:_** _Mais tu prends les devants._

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, avant de recommencer à taper.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Bien_ **.** _Mais j'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a quelque chose que tu sais déjà que tu aimes ou n'aimes pas._

 **Perséphone:** _Je ne suis pas entièrement sûre. Peut-être commencer avec les bases?_

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Commençons par quelques règles simples: tu dois m'appeler Monsieur et définir un mot d'alerte. Je sais que je ne peux pas te faire de mal comme ça mais si cela devient trop gênant ou que je suggère quelque chose qui n'est pas ta tasse de thé, mieux vaut arrêter que te forcer, tu gâcheras peut-être toute ton expérience future pour une connerie._

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Et je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au BDSM. Je vais inclure seulement quelques éléments parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment le faire correctement sous forme de texte._

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _La vie réelle est bien meilleure._

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vraiment sexté avant ça non plus._

Draco mouilla ses lèvres, attendant la réponse avec anticipation. Il n'a vraiment pas beaucoup sexté, préférant le sexe ou la masturbation à l'aide porno, mais cela pourrait être une expérience intéressante.

 **Perséphone:** _Il semble que ce soit une nouvelle expérience pour nous deux, alors._

 **Perséphone:** _Oui, Monsieur. Je choisis jaune et rouge comme mes mots d'alerte._

Draco sourit à la vue du système de feux de circulation de base et se mit à taper.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _C'est bon pour moi. Maintenant dis-moi, princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais actuellement?_

 **Perséphone:** _Je suis allongé sur mon lit, j'étudie._

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Quelle bonne fille ! Mais tu devrais mettre de côté tes affaires scolaires et faire un peu plus attention à moi. Dis-moi ce que tu portes?_

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait comme un puceau en train d'écrire à sa première copine, mais comment était-il supposé s'y prendre? Perséphone riait probablement en voyant à quel point il était stupide.

 **Perséphone:** _Plus rien maintenant ;-)_

Le souffle de Draco s'arrêta et il sentit sa queue se raidir dans son pantalon. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette réponse. Pour une fille sextant pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était bonne. Il pourrait même dire qu'elle était géniale, le rendant tellement dur après seulement quelques phrases.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Bien. Très bien. Maintenant, agenouille-toi, tu es donc assise sur tes pieds, les bras croisés derrière ton dos afin que tu puisses pousser tes seins en avant, les affichant tout comme si j'étais là pour admirer ton beau corps. Je te dirais de fermer les yeux mais comment lirais-tu si je le faisais?_

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Imagine-moi là, dans ta chambre avec toi. Debout devant toi, encore tout habillé, je t'admire quand tu t'agenouilles à mes pieds. Je défais lentement ma ceinture et je tourne autour de toi pour lier tes mains avec._

 **Perséphone:** _Comme vous le souhaitez, Monsieur. Je suis à vos ordres. Mes mamelons durcissent sous votre regard et je me tortille légèrement._

Draco atteignit distraitement sa bite et commença doucement à la caresser par-dessus son pantalon de coton. Il ne porterait jamais quelque chose d'aussi plébéien que des pantalons de survêtement.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Je t'ordonne d'ouvrir ta bouche et de sortir ta langue pendant que je sors ma bite déjà dure de mon pantalon._

 **Perséphone:** _Mes yeux s'élargissent à la vue de votre grosse queue et je me sens de plus en plus humide d'anticipation._

Draco baissa les yeux sur lui-même avec un sourire. La réaction de Perséphone était juste, étant donné que deux de ses ex avaient fait exactement la même chose la première fois qu'elles l'avaient vu nu.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Je fais glisser ma bite sur ta langue et tes joues, nous taquinant tous les deux pendant que tu m'attends patiemment._

 **Perséphone:** _Je suis vraiment dégoulinante maintenant, et pas loin de réellement vous supplier de me laisser goûter votre magnifique bite._

Draco inspira brusquement, retirant sa queue de son pantalon. Il n'avait même pas commencé correctement en ce qui le concernait et elle le rendait déjà très excité.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Je vois à quel point tu veux ça. Je te laisse donc avancer, laissant ta bouche chaude et humide s'enrouler autour de ma queue._

 **Perséphone:** _Je prends autant de votre longueur que possible, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas gémir comme je vous plais. Je laisse glisser ma langue sur la partie inférieure de votre queue pendant qu'elle recule lentement et entoure ma langue sur la pointe, avant de tout reprendre._

Draco gémit, accélérant les mouvements de la main autour de sa queue. Il semblait que Perséphone aimait vraiment donner des fellations et Draco trouvait l'imaginaire dans sa tête très sexy.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Mes mains attrapent tes cheveux alors que je commence à baiser ton visage, forçant ma bite de plus en plus profonde à chaque poussée._

 **Perséphone:** _Je ferme les yeux, en supprimant les larmes involontaires, les absorbant autant que possible._

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Quand je me sens proche, je m'arrête et te tire vers le haut pour t'embrasser passionnément avant de t'ordonner de te retourner, ton visage sur le sol et ton cul en l'air, ainsi j'ai une bonne vue de toi._ _Je passe une main sur ton dos, mes doigts ne te touchent que légèrement avant de se retirer et de te gifler le cul. D'abord une fesse, puis une autre._

 **Perséphone:** _Je gémis à chaque fois que votre main tombe sur ma chair nue, comptant les claques._

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Quand nous atteignons 10, je te tape la chatte pour faire bonne mesure avant de tirer à nouveau ma bite et de glisser en toi avec un mouvement facile._

 **Perséphone:** _Je gémis quand vous me remplissez enfin, désespéré de me libérer._

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Je te donne de grands et puissants coups de reins en te tirant par les cheveux pour que ton corps soit contre moi et que je puisse mettre une main autour de ton cou en le serrant._

 **Perséphone:** _Je vois des étoiles alors que tu touches le bon endroit à l'intérieur de moi, pinçant mes tétons durs et limitant mon air._

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Je te mords l'épaule avant de t'ordonner de venir pour moi et enfin de toucher ton clitoris._

 **Perséphone:** _Je pleure quand je jouis et que mes murs se serrent autour de votre queue. Merci Monsieur._

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Je continue à te baiser à travers ton orgasme en te suivant rapidement._

Draco laissa tomber son téléphone à côté de lui et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les images dans sa tête et la sensation de sa main sur sa queue. Il vint avec un grognement, espérant que Blaise ne l'ait pas entendu, l'image d'une femme mystérieuse le satisfaisant dans son esprit.

Dès qu'il reprit son souffle, Draco attrapa à nouveau son téléphone. Un seul message de Perséphone l'attendait.

 **Perséphone:** _C'était bizarrement chaud. Merci Monsieur ;-)_

Draco gémit et baissa les yeux sur lui-même et ses vêtements et son lit recouverts de sperme.

 **LEPrinceCharmant :** _Ça m'a fait plaisir -). Peux-tu vraiment faire une gorge profonde?_

 **Perséphone:** _Qui sait ;-)_

Draco jeta son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se leva pour rapidement changer ses vêtements et ses draps afin qu'il puisse tomber dans son lit et dormir. Il savait que prendre une douche ne serait qu'une perte de temps car il était sûr que les images qu'il avait créées allaient revenir pendant la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, je sais que j'ai du retard mais me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaire ^^._

Pas une chose

Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Non seulement elle avait rejoint un groupe de discussion BDSM mais elle s'était, en plus, foutue en l'air virtuellement avec un de ses membres!

Hermione secoua la tête, gagnant un coup dans le dos de Malfoy qui était assis derrière elle dans l'amphi.

"Essaies-tu de m'étouffer avec tes cheveux?" siffla-t-il.

"Je ferais sûrement une énorme faveur au monde si cela fonctionnait."

Jenny, qui était assise à côté d'elle, se mit à rire de sa répartie et même Théodore Nott, un des amis de Malfoy, ricana, gagnant un regard noir de ce dernier.

Heureuse du résultat, Hermione se retourna vers l'estrade. Seulement une mèche de ses cheveux tirée par Malfoy quelques minutes plus tard la déconcentra.

Elle essaya de l'ignorer, mais il tira de nouveau et Hermione se retourna.

"Laisse-moi tranquille!"

"Tes cheveux me distraient, fait quelque chose!"

Le professeur regarda Malfoy mais ce dernier l'ignora.

"Sérieusement Granger, je ne peux pas me concentrer."

"Alors change de place," siffla Hermione avant de se retourner avec un dernier regard furieux par-dessus son épaule.

Elle réussit à prendre note de la majeure partie du cours jusqu'à ce que Malfoy lui retire les cheveux peu de temps avant la fin. Avec un soupir, Hermione se retourna à nouveau, le regardant avec désespoir.

Malfoy sourit et se pencha pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

"Tu es de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, tu ne m'as pas encore crié dessus, as-tu enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui ait le courage de te baiser?"

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir mais elle n'allait pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement.

"Es-tu jaloux?" ronronna-t 'elle. "Commences-tu à avoir de la difficulté à ramasser les filles pour que tu te mettes à aller les chercher ou est-ce que c'est ta nouvelle façon de flirter? "

Malfoy renifla. "N'importe quoi, j'étais juste inquiet que tu ne trouves jamais personne."

Hermione roula des yeux et se retourna juste à temps pour écrire les devoirs de la journée. Elle prit note rapidement et rangea ses affaires, ignorant délibérément Malfoy.

Heureusement, c'était la pause et elle avait donc assez de temps pour se calmer. Il y avait seulement une partie de l'idiotie de Malfoy qu'elle pouvait supporter et il lui donnait beaucoup trop d'attention aujourd'hui.

Au cours de leur parcours scolaire, il avait pris l'habitude d'être horrible avec elle ce qui obligea Harry et lui à se battre constamment, mais depuis leur entrée à l'université, il s'était considérablement calmé, même s'il appréciait encore leurs joutes verbales occasionnelles.

Ce n'était que la quatrième fois en trois ans qu'il l'avait énervée pendant une conférence complète.

Quand elle atteignit la cafétéria, Hermione sortit son déjeuner, son téléphone et le livre qu'elle était en train de lire : le Prince, de Machiavel.

Elle ouvrit le livre avant d'attraper son téléphone. Elle n'attendait aucun message car Harry et Ron ne lui écrivaient que quand ils avaient besoin de quelque chose ou voulaient la voir, Ginny savait bien que ça ne servait à rien de lui envoyer des textos pendant les heures de cours car elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse avant longtemps et Luna n'avait pas de téléphone.

Mais bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pris en compte le groupe, où plus de 100 messages l'attendaient. Hermione soupira et décida de les ignorer pour le moment en faveur du message qu'elle avait reçu du Prince.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Hey, tout va bien? J'espère que tu ne te sens pas mal à l'aise à cause d'hier._

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, Hermione rangea à nouveau son téléphone. Elle n'était pas vraiment mal à l'aise avec lui, après tout, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même situation et ils ne savaient pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre. Pratiquement rien.

Mais elle essayait de se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle avait fait hier: envoyer des sms chargés sexuellement à un parfait inconnu et en jouir.

L'attention d'Hermione se tourna vers son déjeuner et son livre. Elle était déjà à plus de la moitié et le finirait sûrement avant la fin de la pause.

Elle décida de se donner le temps dont elle avait besoin pour finir sa lecture avant de répondre. De cette façon, elle n'écrirait rien d'imprudent.

Quand elle arrive aux trois-quarts, Hermione abandonna et attrapa à nouveau son téléphone. Elle relut le message et se mit à taper.

 **Perséphone:** _Je vais bien. Juste un peu occupée. La vie et tout ça._

Elle n'avait même pas rangé son téléphone qu'il bourdonna, indiquant qu'elle avait reçu une réponse.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Content de le lire. Je comprends tout à fait, fais-moi confiance. L'école occupe une grande partie de mon temps._

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en pensant aux mots du Prince. Il était aussi un étudiant, son âge indiquait qu'il était soit dans sa classe soit dans l'année inférieure à elle, selon son anniversaire. Le connaissait-elle? Bien sûr, il y avait des milliers d'étudiants sur le campus, mais quand même ...

 **Perséphone:** _S'il vous plaît ne partageons pas plus d'informations personnelles si vous voulez continuer à m'envoyer des SMS._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Penses-tu que nous nous connaissons?_

 **Perséphone:** _Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Comme tu le souhaites. Donnons à notre relation un aspect mystérieux ; -P._

Hermione sourit à ça. Mystérieux en effet.

 **Perséphone:** _Merci._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Bien sûr. Il faut se détendre. C'est censé être amusant et je ne ferai rien que tu ne veux pas. Safe & Consensual sont les bases du BDSM. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui les ignorent et essaient d'abuser du pouvoir qu'ils gagnent mais ce sont juste des prédateurs._

Draco pressa la touche envoyer et surpris Blaise, qui le regardait avec amusement.

"Quoi?"

"Rien", dit Blaise d'une voix traînante et Draco prit un raisin et le lança sur lui.

"Quel âge est-ce que vous avez ? Douze ans?" Demanda Théo avec agacement, ne levant même pas les yeux de son livre sur les chamailleries de ses amis.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit et Draco attrapa à nouveau son téléphone, pour vérifier s'il avait reçu un message de Perséphone. Il fut ravi de voir qu'il en avait un.

 **Perséphone:** _Je suis contente que vous le voyez comme ça. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vous demande quelque chose? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, bien sûr : Quand avez-vous commencez le BDSM?_

Draco gloussa, réussissant au dernier moment à sauver son téléphone d'un Blaise qui attendait un moment de distraction de sa part pour s'en emparer.

"Sérieusement, mon pote, tu vérifies constamment ton téléphone, qu'est-ce qui est plus intéressant que nous? "

"Je parie que la raison est ce groupe stupide," murmura Théo. "Il pourrait aller chercher des filles comme n'importe quel être humain normal, mais non, il doit discuter avec des gens louches dans des groupes anonymes, peut-être que Granger avait raison finalement."

Draco mit son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon avant de prendre la dernière tranche de pizza au thon du carton sur la table. "J'ai rangé mon téléphone depuis seulement quelques secondes et je m'ennuie déjà, si vous étiez plus distrayants, mon attention serait à vous et je ne veux pas ramasser les filles, je ne suis pas comme Astoria. "

"Et tu ne fais pas dans les coups d'un soir, on sait, on sait" Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

"Nous avons déjà parlé de cela au moins mille fois mais vous continuez à chercher un moyen de me comprendre. Vous allez devenir complètement fous avec toute la pression que vous vous mettez."

Draco grimaça, repensant à ce que lui avait envoyé Perséphone quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Je dois vraiment me détendre si je veux être le meilleur."

"Tu ne seras pas meilleur que Granger et pourquoi te stresses-tu autant? Tu hériteras du cabinet d'avocats de ton père" dit Blaise d'une voix traînante, les yeux errants sur la pizza encore intacte de la main de Draco. "Veux-tu la manger ou je peux l'avoir?"

"Tu as déjà entendu parler des ambitions personnelles et des objectifs?" Draco jeta la pizza dans le carton avec une expression aigre et Blaise l'attrapa avidement.

Il nettoya sa main sur son jean, gagnant un regard dégoûté de Théo, et reprit son téléphone, ignorant les railleries de Blaise et les rappels de Théo à ce dernier pour ne pas parler avec la bouche pleine. Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'éducation de Blaise, c'était incroyable de voir à quelle vitesse il pouvait oublier ses bonnes manières quand il était entouré d'amis et qu'il n'avait personne d'intéressant à voir. Bien que Draco n'était pas mieux parfois.

Draco soupira et se mit à taper.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _J'avais 15 ans. Ma première copine et moi étions du genre à tout tenter et un jour elle m'a suggéré de l'attacher. Nous avons essayé et à partir de là, ça a dégénéré. Nous nous sommes séparés que depuis un an environ mais elle a laissé une marque sur moi. Nous restons toujours de très bons amis et les histoires qu'elle raconte sur ses aventures sont un peu hardcore._

Draco leva les yeux de son téléphone quand un grain de raisin le frappa entre les yeux.

"Allez, le droit pénal commence dans dix minutes et nous voulons obtenir les bons sièges, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco lança un regard noir à Théo mais remit ses affaires dans son sac. Ils nettoyèrent la table dans la partie reculée de l'école où ils mangeaient et commencèrent à reprendre le chemin de leur salle de classe.

C'était le début du printemps, il faisait à peine assez chaud pour passer les pauses dehors mais c'était mieux que de passer toute la journée à l'intérieur. Ou du moins, c'était ce que pensaient Blaise et Draco, traînant avec eux Théo qui aurait été heureux de rester à l'intérieur avec eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent en classe, Granger était déjà assise à sa place habituelle et Draco alla s'asseoir derrière elle une fois de plus. Il avait besoin d'une distraction pour ne pas vérifier son téléphone toutes les trois secondes et l'ennuyeuse Granger semblait être un bon choix.

"Je te promet que tu choisis tes cours en fonction de si elle y est ou non" siffla Blaise à son oreille ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Draco.

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! Elle est dans toutes les options."

Blaise lui tapota le dos. "Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas à toutes les prendre, n'est-ce pas? "

Draco décida de ne pas l'honorer d'une réponse. Premièrement parce qu'il avait peur que Granger l'entende et deuxièmement parce qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion plusieurs fois. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas qu'il devait être le meilleur s'il voulait satisfaire son père et lui-même, même si la situation de Théo n'était pas très différente.

Dès que la conférence commença, Draco sortit son téléphone.

 **Perséphone:** _C'est assez jeune. Mais tant qu'elle avait votre âge, je n'y vois pas de problème. J'imagine que vous avez eu beaucoup de partenaires depuis?_

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Non, pas vraiment. Je suis très difficile et je me contente de relations ou d'amies avec des avantages. Les coups d'un soir sont généralement des sources d'ennuis et la plupart du temps trop chiant pour moi. Même si j'en ai eu quelques-uns avant. Et toi? Juste ton ex?_

Draco rangea son téléphone dans son sac pour le mettre le plus loin possible de lui afin qu'il se concentre sur la conférence. C'était intéressant après tout.

Il réussit à se concentrer sur le sujet d'étude, le meurtre au deuxième degré, pendant la majeure partie de la leçon. Mais à partir du moment où le professeur commença à réciter et résumer les définitions de _nouveau_ , il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas craquer.

Au lieu de tendre la main vers son téléphone, Draco tira à nouveau sur les boucles de Granger, la regardant avec amusement se retourner, la colère irradiant d'elle en vagues presque physiques.

"Est-ce que ça te tuerait de me laisser tranquille?" siffla-t-elle.

"Nous ne voulons pas le tenter, n'est-ce pas, je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas expliquer au monde que c'est ta faute si le grand Draco Malfoy est mort."

"Grandis, Malfoy." Sur ce, elle se retourna et Draco leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Théo ricanait à côté de lui.

"Arrête ça ou tu auras l'air d'avoir le béguin pour elle."

Draco lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, mais ne la regarda plus de tout le cours, il prit des notes avec une ferveur renouvelée, même s'il en avait déjà écrit une grande partie.

.

.

.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans sa chaise préférée dans le petit café près du campus, lâchant son sac avec ses livres sur le sol.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir vu le diable." dit Ginny en posant leurs verres habituels. "J'ai pris la liberté de commander ton verre vu que tu étais en retard."

Hermione marmonna un rapide merci et prit une énorme gorgée de son chocolat chaud. "Malfoy m'a vraiment énervée aujourd'hui."

Ginny haussa un sourcil, elle avait été témoin de beaucoup de ses railleries pendant son temps à l'école, même si elle était une année en dessous d'eux.

"La plupart du temps c'est juste sa personnalité désagréable habituelle et ses quolibets : mes cheveux et tout ça... Les mêmes choses qu'il répète depuis que nous avons onze ans. Heureusement, il ne m'a presque pas parlé depuis que nous avons commencé l'université mais aujourd'hui il était comme en secondaire. "

Ginny posa sa tasse. "Est-ce qu'il ..."

"Non, il ne m'a pas sorti d'insultes racistes, je crois qu'il comprend maintenant que le racisme est une connerie et que ça pourrait lui nuire. En plus Zabini est devenu un de ses amis. Tu imagines être raciste et meilleure amie avec un homme noir ? Je pense qu'à partir d'un certain âge les gens mûrissent"

Ginny se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie. "Oh, Hermione, parfois, j'admire vraiment ton idéalisme, si tu entendais les choses que les garçons qui étudient avec moi disent parfois ... Tu serais surprise."

Hermione soupira. Ginny étudiait le journalisme avec un groupe d'autres personnes qui allait à l'université grâce à des bourses d'études sportives. Non pas que tous n'étaient pas intelligents mais il y avait certainement un grand nombre de connards

"Je suis sûr, mais il est intelligent, Ginny, un connard, mais un connard intelligent."

"Et un joli cul," ajouta Ginny. "Un beau, raciste, joli cul. Les politiciens Stuff sont faits."

Hermione grimaça et les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

"Parfois, tu réussis à me faire croire qu'il y a quelque chose de bien chez lui." Hermione ne regarda pas Ginny quand elle parla mais elle sentit son regard sur elle. Heureusement, Ginny décida de ne rien ajouter.

"Mais assez parlé de moi et de la magnifique fouine, comment ça se passe avec Harry? "

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de grimacer. "Maintenant qu'on est lancée sur joli cul et toi, pourquoi nous arrêter ? "

Hermione rit à nouveau, renversant presque son chocolat chaud alors qu'elle cognait la table.

"Il y a quelque chose entre nous Ginny, pas dans le sens romantique mais plus dans le sens de la rivalité d'enfance, mais ne change pas de sujet: qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Harry?"

Ginny ne répondit pas et Hermione soupira.

"Vous faites une pause?"

La rousse repoussa sa tasse de café vide. "Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, je me sens coincée, il se sent coincé et il ne nous reste plus rien d'autre que le sport, et on ne peut pas construire une relation amoureuse basée sur le sport."

Hermione marmonna, comprenant complètement ce dont parlait son amie. L'autre raison pour laquelle Ron et elle avait rompu était qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun. En regardant en arrière, Hermione pouvait affirmer qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de points communs à part sauver Harry des divers problèmes qu'il semblait attirer. Sans lui en tant qu'intermédiaire, il ne se serait tout simplement pas mis ensemble.

"Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de sortir avec lui toute ma vie d'adolescente et quand j'ai enfin obtenu ce que je voulais, toute l'excitation avait disparu mais on a quand même continué. Après ce qui s'était passé", elle s'arrêta, prenant une profonde inspiration comme si elle se forçait à continuer, "J'avais besoin de douceur et de gentillesse, tout comme Harry, mais maintenant, je ne pense pas que ce soit toujours d'actualité."

"Est ce que tu vas le quitter?" Demanda Hermione de but en blanc. Elle savait exactement ce qui s'était passé et comment Ginny avait perdu un de ses frères, Fred, lors d'une attaque terroriste contre leur école par un suprématiste blanc.

Ni elle, ni la plupart des autres survivants ne voulaient s'en rappeler, tous gardant des cicatrices mentales à différents degrés même des années plus tard. Elle était sûre que cette sombre histoire était ce qui avait fait perdre ses croyances à Malfoy. Il avait été horrifié, probablement même plus qu'elle ne l'avait été, et n'avait plus proféré une seule insulte raciste depuis.

"J'y pense vraiment, j'ai déjà essayé de lui parler à plusieurs reprises mais quand je lui fais face je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Il est mon ami après tout mais il n'y a plus de passion" soupira Ginny. "Sais-tu ce qu'il en pense?"

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Tu sais que j'ai promis de ne pas jouer au médiateur."

Ginny se pencha en avant, saisissant les mains de la brune "Hermione, s'il te plaît, je t'ai dit ce que Ron pensait."

"Tu devrais savoir que ça ne marche pas sur moi, tu m'as dit ce que Ron pensait parce qu'il te l'avait demandée. "

Une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage de Ginny. "Comment peux-tu être si froide?"

Hermione eut un petit rire. "Etre ami avec toi depuis toujours fait l'affaire."

Ginny roula des yeux, riant aussi. "C'est méchant."

Hermione haussa les épaules. La rousse se leva "Je vais prendre un gâteau, tu en veux aussi ? "

Hermione refusa poliment, sortant son téléphone de son sac pendant que Ginny attendait dans la file. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de répondre au nouveau message du Prince.

 **Perséphone:** _J'ai deux ex-copains. Mais à part ça, pas grand-chose. Quelques bisous ici et là. Je n'ai pas le temps ou vraiment l'intérêt pour les hommes en ce moment._

Hermione rangea à nouveau son téléphone et sourit à Ginny. "Qu'est-ce que tu as pris?"

.

.

.

Draco se prélassait sur l'un des canapés avec Blaise, ils regardaient un film d'action et lisaient les messages les plus récents du groupe de discussion. Le sujet actuel était les fêtes fétichistes, comme celle qui était organisée dans environ deux mois.

 **Batmaaaaaan:** _Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une fête fétichiste. Bien sûr, nous étions dans la même école, mais nous avons commencé à nous regarder de cette façon seulement après la fête._

 **Datassismine007:** _Nous nous détestions à l'école._

 **Batmaaaaaan:** _Tu étais un_ _abruti_ _ **.**_

 **JusteSorcière :** _Allez faire vos préliminaires ailleurs. Je voudrais vraiment en savoir plus sur la fête car c'est la première fois que j'y vais._

 **Casssanova:** _Tu étais trop jeune avant, non?_

 **JusteSorcière :** _Tu n'as pas à être un abruti à ce sujet. Je sais que je suis la plus jeune ici._

Blaise renifla en voyant le dernier message. "Elle a l'air d'être fougueuse."

"Je pensais que c'était pathétique de ramasser des filles sur des messageries anonymes?" Draco réceptionna l'oreiller que Blaise lui lança mais faillit tomber du canapé quand son téléphone vibra, indiquant qu'il avait un message, faisant rire Blaise.

Il lut rapidement le message de Perséphone et se mit à taper, ne voyant pas le deuxième oreiller que Blaise lui lança avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"Tu fais chier", marmonna t'il.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Tu sembles être une femme brillante. Mais cela correspond à mon idée initiale. :)_

"Tu sais que tu es terriblement intéressé par cette fille." Blaise était allongé sur un tas d'oreillers, l'étudiant. "Je pense que c'est bizarre - obsessionnel même, je comprends pourquoi elle te parle, mais pourquoi t'intéresses-tu plus à elle qu'à Red?

Draco rangea son téléphone et tourna le dos pour pouvoir regarder Blaise aussi. "Je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Le fait de lui apprendre quelque chose dans ce contexte, n'est pas une bonne raison, Draco."

Draco passa une main sur son visage. "Elle a dit qu'elle ne me rencontrerait en aucune circonstance, je peux m'ouvrir à elle sans le danger réel qu'elle me traque parce qu'elle attache trop d'importance à ma réputation, est-ce une raison suffisante?"

"Alors tu ouvres ton cœur à une étrangère que tu connais depuis environ 24h?" Blaise éteignit la télé, pas que l'un d'eux y prît garde.

"Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, mais je le pourrais et c'est une perspective vraiment tentante."

Blaise secoua la tête à ça. "Tu as sérieusement besoin d'aide."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son téléphone, ouvrant la discussion de groupe.

 **JusteSorcière :** _Est-ce que vous voulez vous rencontrer pendant la fête?_

 **Datasssismine007:** _Je ne suis même pas sûr que nous puissions y aller. La malédiction des études._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Non_

Il jeta son téléphone avec agacement, ignorant le regard de Blaise et alluma à nouveau le téléviseur. Si Draco était le meilleur dans quelque chose, c'était bien le fait d'ignorer et refouler ses sentiments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perséphone:** _Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu hier. J'étais occupée. Comment allez-vous?_

Draco sourit en voyant son téléphone. Perséphone semblait être une personne vraiment innocente ou vraiment gentille, ou les deux. Il ne pouvait pas compter les fois où il n'avait pas répondu à quelqu'un pendant des jours sans s'excuser. Mais là encore, il était têtu et certaines personnes ne méritaient tout simplement pas de réponses rapides.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Je vais bien, merci. Toi?_

Il roula sur le côté et referma les yeux.

Les cours ne commençaient que beaucoup plus tard, ce qui lui permettait de se détendre. Il remercia l'univers de lui avoir donné une vitesse d'apprentissage plus rapide que la moyenne, lui permettant de ne pas encore devoir réviser. Il ne manquait jamais de tout retenir par cœur mais Granger réussissait toujours à le dépasser en ayant un point supplémentaire ici ou là, perfectionnant, à chaque fois, un peu plus ses notes. C'était ridicule.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Penser à Granger avait gâché sa bonne humeur. Il se leva et s'étira avant de sortir ses vêtements de la penderie. Il voulait prendre une douche et s'habiller, mais il s'arrêta net dès qu'il sortit de sa chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-il en regardant Blaise, qui était en équilibre sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce.

"Yoga."

Draco se retourna sans un mot et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui. C'était trop tôt pour les lubies de Blaise.

Il reprit son téléphone, ne sachant plus quoi faire d'autre.

 **Perséphone:** _Je vais bien aussi. Je vous remercie. Je profite du temps ensoleillé._

Draco jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, notant qu'elle avait raison. C'était en effet une magnifique journée.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Au moins, toi, tu sais quoi faire. Je suis d'une humeur étrange aujourd'hui._

 **Perséphone:** _Pourquoi? Quelque chose ne va pas?_

Draco soupira. Quelque chose n'allait pas? Il fallait plutôt demander ce qui allait bien? Mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir et il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Pas encore.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Pas vraiment. Je suis juste sujet aux sautes d'humeur parce que mon cerveau semble me détester._

 **Perséphone:** _Je suis désolée de voir ça. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider?_

Draco regarda son téléphone. Pourquoi était-elle si gentille?

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Je ne sais pas. Vider mon esprit m'aide. Y at-il quelque chose que tu veux savoir / parler? Ça n'a pas à être sur le sexe._

Draco passa une main sur son visage. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas de parler à Perséphone. Blaise avait probablement raison et il était bizarre et fou d'espérer qu'une fille rencontrée au hasard devienne une amie qu'il ne rencontrerait pas. C'était l'enfer, elle pourrait même changer d'avis s'ils devenaient de trop bons amis et voudrait sûrement le rencontrer. Il devrait soit la bloquer soit s'assurer qu'elle oublie cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas encore dire s'il y arriverait sans la mettre en colère.

Dans le pire des cas, il retournerait là où il avait commencé. Si elle insistait pour le rencontrer, il couperait les ponts. C'était mieux que rien.

Draco ouvrit son téléphone, qui avait vibré entre-temps, décidant que parler à Perséphone n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour le moment.

 **Perséphone:** _En fait, il y avait quelque chose de sexuel (ou de mode de vie?) Que je voulais vous demander, si cela ne vous dérange pas._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Bien sûr. Pour être honnête, je suis prêt à parler de n'importe quoi maintenant : sexe, maths, voitures, bandes-dessinées, même des choses ennuyeuses comme des plantes ou autre._

 **Perséphone:** _Vous pensez que les mathématiques sont intéressantes? C'est rare! J'adore les maths!_

**Perséphone:** _Mais revenons à ma question: j'ai lu qu'il y a des gens qui vivent le style de vie SM 24/7. Comment ça marche?_

Draco sourit. Elle aimait aussi les maths. Était-ce une base suffisante pour créer une amitié?

Au lieu de trop analyser le petit renseignement, Draco se pencha en arrière et se gratta le menton. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment répondre à sa question.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Je sais qu'il y a des gens comme ça et honnêtement, j'aimerais me connaître assez moi-même pour en être capable. C'est juste tellement de responsabilités. Je suis à peine capable de prendre soin de moi, ne parlons même pas de quelqu'un d'autre._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils ont des règles strictes. C'est normal et presque nécessaire pour les gens dans une relation BDSM, Age Play ou Pet Play, quelle qu'elle soit vraiment, de s'asseoir et de parler de ce qu'ils veulent._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Je suis sûr que tu as trouvé certaines des listes de kink en ligne où tu as écrit ce que tu as déjà fait, ce que tu aimerais essayer ou ne jamais essayer._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Je crois qu'avec l'aide de ces listes et d'autres choses, ils parlent de ce qu'ils veulent et fixent ces règles_

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _C'est difficile à expliquer parce que je n'ai aucune expérience et aucun intérêt. Comme je l'ai dit, je doute que je réussirais. Au lit, je n'ai aucune hésitation mais, en dehors, j'en doute. Sauf si ma partenaire le souhaite réellement._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Mais je doute que quelqu'un me fasse autant confiance._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Désolé, je t'ai bombardé de messages._

Draco savait qu'il agissait comme un idiot, mais c'était ce qu'il était. Il avait du mal à expliquer les choses, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Si les gens voulaient le comprendre, il le leur permettait, mais ils devaient le suivre sans poser de questions. À l'école, il avait eu deux copains, deux garçons plutôt stupides appelés Crabbe et Goyle, qui faisait ce qu'il leur ordonnait. La seule fois où ils se sont retournés contre lui, ça s'était terminé avec la mort de Crabbe.

Draco soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il détestait repenser à son ancienne école à cause de cette histoire. Parfois, il pensait que c'était la principale raison pour laquelle il détestait Granger - parce qu'elle lui rappelait qui il était et ce qui était arrivé.

Il reporta son attention sur son téléphone.

 **Perséphone:** _Donc vous parlez de ces limites chaque fois que vous voulez avoir des relations sexuelles avec une nouvelle fille?_

 **Perséphone:** _Je veux dire, je comprends d'où ça vient. Vous devez faire confiance à votre partenaire si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez prendre le contrôle._

 **Perséphone:** _J'imagine juste que ça peut être vraiment bizarre. Comment cela fonctionne-t-il dans des clubs?_

Draco fronça les sourcils. Perséphone posait des questions vraiment intéressantes aujourd'hui et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience pour pouvoir y répondre parfaitement. Putain, il avait 20 ans et n'avait pas eu beaucoup de partenaires.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Oui, tu devrais parler de tes limites avec chacun de tes partenaires pour des raisons de sécurité. Un bon dominant planifie une session à l'avance, il doit donc savoir ce qu'il peut et ne peut pas faire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Safe & Consensual sont deux des choses les plus importantes si tu veux faire dans le BDSM._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _D'après ce que j'ai_ _compris_ _jusqu'à maintenant, la plupart des gens rencontrent leurs nouveaux partenaires sur Internet. Je veux dire que les soirées BDSM sont rares et tu ne vas pas dans un club régulier à la recherche d'un partenaire comme ça. Tu pourrais avoir plus chances à certaines fêtes gothiques ou quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Je dois admettre que je me sens comme un imbécile. Je t'ai offert de l'aide, mais je ne sais même pas te donner de bonnes réponses._

Draco leva les yeux de son téléphone quand il entendit frapper à sa porte.

"Entrez."

Blaise passe sa tête dans la pièce.

"Pans' a demandé si nous voulions déjeuner avec elle et ses amis."

"Ouais, bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps." Drago attrapa ses vêtements et se leva, allant finalement aux toilettes.

Il se sentait mieux quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Les douches savent vraiment faire des merveilles pour l'humeur.

"Est-ce que Théo vient ici ou est-ce que nous le rejoignons là-bas?"

Blaise leva les yeux de son magasine. "Il vient ici, il dit qu'il ne veut pas attendre dans le froid, tu sais bien comment il est. "

"Je doute sérieusement que Pansy soit en retard."

Blaise rit. "Tu sais ce qu'il voulait dire, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco se renfrogna. "C'est arrivé une fois." Il retourna dans sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone et son portefeuille avant de rejoindre Blaise sur le canapé.

Ils n'attendirent pas Theo longtemps et bientôt ils partirent tous les trois à la cafétéria. Alors qu'ils étaient tous issus de familles riches, ils allaient manger avec les autres étudiants car la cafète était proche, confortable et la nourriture n'était pas mauvaise du tout.

"Enfin !" Ils n'avaient même pas atteint la table que Pansy se leva, plus éblouissante que jamais, et se dirigea vers eux pour les serrer dans leurs bras.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et salua les autres personnes à la table. Daphné Greengrass, la sœur aînée de son ex-petite amie, lui fit un signe de tête sec et se détourna de nouveau, tandis qu'il était accueilli avec enthousiasme par Millicent Bulstrode et Goyle.

Les autres personnes à la table : certains des amis de Pansy de son école de commerce, ne lui accordaient pas beaucoup d'attention.

"Alors comment ça va?" demanda Pansy. "Vous n'avez plus le temps de me voir ?"

« Nous avons tout le temps pour te voir, mais pas toi » Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil, gagnant une tape sur le bras.

"Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger." Draco se leva sans un mot, suivi de près par Théo tandis que Pansy et Blaise continuaient à se chamailler.

Ils attendirent en silence tranquillement, ce dont Draco était reconnaissant, car il était sûr que Théo avait remarqué son humeur étrange.

Il prit une assiette de poisson-frites et rejoignit les autres. Goyle avait réussi à faire chier la plupart des femmes autour de la table et Draco était obligé de s'asseoir entre lui et Daphné. Il roula des yeux mais s'installa quand même.

Théo s'assit en face de lui et ils commencèrent à manger.

"Tu ne veux pas quelque chose?" Demanda Pansy à Blaise qui était le seul à ne pas avoir d'assiette à la table.

"Je mangerais plus tard."

Draco haussa un sourcil en l'entendant. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup de temps avant leur prochaine conférence.

"Que fais-tu de la loi foncière cet après-midi?"

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha en arrière. "C'est ennuyeux."

Théo était sur le point de protester, mais Pansy fut plus rapide.

« Personne ne se soucie du droit immobilier Nott, mais ce qui m'importe, c'est que Zabini va manquer ça, pour des raisons spéciales?

"Ça ne vous concerne pas."

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Théo, qui croisa son regard. Il semblait qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que Blaise rencontrait une fille - une conclusion que Pansy avait également tirée.

"Qui est-ce? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés? Est-ce seulement une aventure?"

Blaise haussa les épaules, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres trahit qu'ils avaient raison et qu'il rencontrait bien quelqu'un.

"Qui rencontres-tu?" Pansy continua et Blaise roula des yeux en réponse.

"C'est notre premier rendez-vous, heureux maintenant?"

Pansy ne répondit pas et mordit dans son cupcake avec satisfaction.

Draco n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle avait choisi l'école de commerce plutôt que le droit car elle aurait été l'une des meilleures avec ses tactiques d'interrogation et de manipulation des gens.

"Et toi, Draco?" demanda t'elle, confirmant ses pensées. Elle était trop douée pour trouver les faiblesses des gens.

"Pourquoi ne poses-tu jamais de questions à Théo sa vie amoureuse?"

"Parce qu'il n'en a pas."

Pansy ignora les protestations de Theo et continua à regarder Draco.

"Je n'ai personne, je ne suis pas intéressé, pour être honnête."

"Il a le béguin pour Granger ou pour une mystérieuse cyber amie", dit Blaise inutilement, gagnant un regard furieux de la part de Draco, qui sentit ses joues chauffer. La plupart des gens ne verraient pas la rougeur, mais Pansy, qui l'avait connu pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, la remarquerait certainement.

"Je parie que tu as rencontré ta fille de cette façon aussi," siffla Draco dans la direction de Blaise et Pansy grinça presque.

« Alors, tu admets que tu as un béguin pour cette mystérieuse fille, mais pourquoi a-t-il suggéré Granger?

"Une blague," dit Théo vu que personne d'autre ne répondait, Draco et Blaise s'engageant dans un concours de regards. "Et il n'a probablement pas encore oublié notre pari d'il y a sept ans?"

Draco se tourna brusquement vers Théo. "Quel pari?"

Il ne reçut pas eu de réponse.

Hermione était en retard pour son cours et ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle venait d'assister à un accident de voiture sur le chemin et elle avait dû dire ce qu'elle a vu à l'officier le plus incompétent qu'elle avait jamais rencontré.

Elle l'avait même aidé à écrire les notes importantes et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait passé toute la journée à donner son témoignage.

Et bien sûr, la classe avait été déplacée dans une pièce plus petite à cause d'une conférence médicale, ne laissant presque aucune place libre quand elle entra.

Hermione se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de jurer quand elle réalisa que le siège libre le plus proche était à côté de Malfoy, les deux autres étant au premier rang de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Devant l'air sévère du professeur, Hermione s'assit à côté de Malfoy, ne lui accordant pas un seul regard et déballa rapidement ses affaires.

"Alors tu t'es décidés à nous rejoindre?" Malfoy posa un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise, gagnant un soupir agacé de la fille assise derrière Hermione alors qu'il renversait ses livres, mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé que notre miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout favorite soit en retard pendant cette merveilleuse journée?"

Hermione essaya de l'ignorer, mais Malfoy se pencha plus près, profitant du fait qu'il l'agaçait.

"Est-ce que tes cheveux se sont retrouvés coincés dans l'ascenseur? ... Est-ce que quelqu'un a cru que c'était une arme de destruction massive et a appelé la police?" Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, Granger. "

Le coude d'Hermione dans son estomac le prit au dépourvu et elle sourit de satisfaction en le voyant reculer, frottant son ventre.

Toute la conférence continua de cette manière, Malfoy essayant d'agacer Hermione et elle se défendait - que ce soit avec des mots ou avec ses poings, elle avait appris il y a longtemps que c'était parfois la seule langue que Malfoy comprenait.

Environ 20 minutes avant la fin, le professeur ne pouvait plus supporter Malfoy glapir bruyamment après avoir été frappé au tibia.

"Granger, Malfoy," leur lança-t-il avec un regard furieux.

Hermione emballa ses affaires rapidement, contenant à peine ses larmes et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, sans même penser au fait que le professeur connaissait son nom parmi la masse des étudiants, même si elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé auparavant.

Malfoy, de son côté, avait essayé de prendre son temps, mais il se dépêcha en apercevant le regard meurtrier su professeur et ne quitta la salle qu'un pas derrière Hermione.

La porte s'était à peine fermée qu'elle avait fait volte-face et lui avait lancé un regard qui pouvait tuer même si sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

"Je te déteste, je te déteste vraiment, Malfoy!" cria-t-elle, mettant son doigt dans sa poitrine alors qu'il la regardait avec de grands yeux. "Tu n'es qu'un imbécile arrogant qui ne comprend pas que certaines personnes doivent travailler dur pour avoir un avenir car elles ne peuvent pas simplement hériter du cabinet d'avocats de papa! Mes parents ne sont pas si pauvres, mais je ne peux pas acheter mon titre avec de l'argent! Et sans cette école, je ne vaux rien, alors arrête de ruiner ton énergie pour moi! Ne m'as-tu pas assez tourmenté?

Sur ces mots, elle partit en courant, n'attendant pas sa réaction. Elle se fichait de ce qu'il pensait de son explosion ou si toute l'école l'avait entendue, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Hermione voulait juste rentrer chez elle et se cacher sous un tas de couvertures, la loi sur la construction sera pour plus tard, tant pis.

Mais Hermione n'était pas prête à abandonner si facilement, surtout si cela voulait dire que Malfoy avait gagné. Alors, au lieu de rentrer à la maison, Hermione chercha les toilettes les plus proches et se lava le visage avec de l'eau froide pour se calmer et tresser ses boucles en une tresse lâche, se rendant à nouveau une apparence humaine.

Comme il y avait encore beaucoup de temps avant le droit de la construction, Hermione s'assit sur le sol devant la classe et sortit son téléphone, lisant les messages du Prince. Elle n'avait pas réussi à les lire plus tôt à cause de l'accident de voiture.

 **Perséphone:** _Vos réponses sont utiles. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à en parler maintenant._

Une réponse est apparue sur son écran pas une seconde plus tard.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Même. Mais que s'est-il passé? Tu semblais être de bonne humeur plus tôt?_

 **Perséphone:** _Je ne veux pas en parler. Vous?_

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Disons que j'ai foiré. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec une de mes nombreuses bourdes._

 **Perséphone:** _Je doute que ce soit ennuyeux._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Mais c'est pathétique. Et je suis déjà assez pathétique dans ton imagination pour aimer les maths et tout ça._

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire.

 **Perséphone:** _Vous n'êtes pas pathétique. Et il n'y a rien de mal avec les maths._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Tu dis ça_ _seulement parce que tu es aussi ringarde que moi. Et les intellos ne sont pas autorisés à juger ces choses - selon mes amis._

 **Perséphone:** _Mes amis pensent la même chose. "Mais Perséphone, l'algèbre est tellement ennuyeuse! Comment peux-tu aimer?"_

 _Haha. Même. Même si un ami est un intello, il déteste les maths, même s'il est bon dans ce domaine, bizarre. Qu'aimes-tu d'autres ?_

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en observant son téléphone. Qu'aimait-elle d'autre?

 **Perséphone:** _Parlez-vous d'anciens sujets d'école ou de trucs généraux?_

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _les_ _deux_

 **Perséphone:** _Les_ _livres! J'adore les livres, la science et l'histoire, mes amis, mon chat ... la bonne nourriture. Je semble si ennuyeuse_

 **Perséphone:** _Et vous?_

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Tu n'es pas ennuyeuse. La plupart des choses que j'aime sont identiques pour moi - sauf que je n'ai pas de chat. Mon colocataire ennuyeux est la chose la plus proche d'un animal de compagnie que je n'aurai probablement jamais._

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** _Mais j'aime aussi le football, le kick-boxing et les motos. Et j'aime dessiner - même si la plupart des gens ne le savent pas_

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre alors que des pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Quand elle vit Malefoy s'approcher, elle rangea rapidement son téléphone et regarda n'importe où sauf lui, même s'il fit en sorte de se tenir de l'autre côté du couloir, en face d'elle.

Il ne dit absolument rien le temps où ils attendaient, ne vérifiant que de temps en temps son téléphone, mais s'assit à côté d'Hermione quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin et que le cours précédent sortit.

Au lieu de réagir, Hermione prit ses affaires et s'installa au premier rang. Malfoy la suivit.

Dès qu'il s'assis, elle reprit ses affaires et changea de place. Il l'a suivi à nouveau.

Après le quatrième changement et tout le monde les regardant comme s'ils étaient fous, Hermione perdit patience.

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ?!" cria-t-elle à demi, attirant même l'attention de la dernière personne dans la pièce. "Laisse-moi seule!"

Malfoy la dévisagea un long moment avant de prendre ses affaires et de marcher vers le fond, où un Théodore Nott très peu impressionné avait regardé tout le spectacle.

Hermione souffla nerveusement, prenant ses affaires pour s'asseoir au premier rang - aussi loin de Malfoy qu'elle le pouvait.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Jenny dès qu'elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse de sa part, elle fixait obstinément le mur devant elle.

Après une brève conversation avec l'un de leurs camarades de classe, Jenny plaça doucement une main sur le bras d'Hermione.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Hermione hocha la rapidement la tête, comptant toujours mentalement pour ne pas crier. Malfoy exagérait vraiment aujourd'hui et elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la casser - du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Elle était juste reconnaissante que le Prince ait réussi à la calmer entre les cours car elle aurait le sang de Malfoy sur les mains sinon.

À la fin du cours, Hermione avait suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour répondre aux questions de Jenny et avait même posé quelques questions au conférencier.

En sortant, elle ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à Malfoy et s'excusa rapidement auprès de Jenny, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle car elle était simplement épuisée.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, ne voulant rien de plus que de s'endormir pour que la journée effroyable se termine, mais il était trop tôt pour que son corps fasse ce qu'elle voulait, alors Hermione sortit son téléphone.

Elle ne lui avait pas encore répondu et espérait qu'il réussirait à lui vider la tête.

 **Perséphone:** _Que dessinez-vous?_

À la déception d'Hermione, sa réponse n'était pas aussi rapide que d'habitude. Elle ferma les yeux avec résignation, ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant. Elle avait besoin de se libérer.

Hermione rangea rapidement son téléphone avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux alors que sa main glissait vers le bas et dans sa culotte, alors que son imagination fonctionnait avec tout ce qu'elle avait lu et vu ces deux derniers jours.

 _Hermione était à genoux sur le sol, les yeux liés et le haut du corps couvert de cordes empêchant tout mouvement._

 _Un bruissement résonna dans l'air et elle sentit une douleur cuisante dans son dos. Un coup, vite suivi par un autre et un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête soudainement._

 _Sa tête fut poussée vers le bas par une main sur son cou et Hermione remonta son cul nu, se montrant pour l'homme, qui poussa brutalement deux doigts dans sa chatte déjà dégoulinante et commença à pomper, elle gémit quand ses doigts atteignirent son point G._

 _Elle était sur le point d'avoir un orgasme quand il s'arrêta, lui disant de rester comme ça, ses jambes écartées._

 _Un vibrateur fut poussé dans elle au plus haut niveau, mais elle sut qu'il ne fallait pas jouir sans en être autorisé._

 _Il souleva sa tête du sol et Hermione ouvrit docilement la bouche, lui permettant de baiser sa bouche pendant que le jouet vibrait en elle, la rendant folle, elle gémit de frustration._

 _L'homme sortit sa queue immédiatement et la gifla, avant de lui baisser la tête._

 _Il tourna autour d'elle, et Hermione entendit un claquement avant qu'un doigt très froid ne touche son cul, le vibrateur toujours à l'intérieur d'elle._

 _Un doigt fut suivi d'une seconde peu après et Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de tenir le coup, mais ne put plus le supporter quand l'étranger lui enfonça sa queue dans les fesses, la remplissant complètement._

Elle jouit avec un gémissement étouffé, ne s'arrêtant pas pour frotter son clitoris alors qu'elle l'imaginait la baiser brutalement pendant qu'elle rejouissait.

Hermione soupira de contentement, ignorant le fait que les cheveux de son fantasme avaient une nuance de blond très distincte - comme il avait depuis des mois maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise claqua la porte derrière lui et Draco leva un sourcil devant le comportement très inhabituel de son colocataire.

"Café?" Demanda-t-il en montrant la cafetière pleine qu'il venait de préparer

Quand Blaise murmura quelque chose d'incohérent, Draco posa le récipient sur le plan de travail et se dirigea vers le canapé où son meilleur ami s'était assis après avoir allumé leur Playstation.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda t'il. Vu que Blaise ne réagissait toujours pas. Il bougea pour se poster entre le métis et la télé, obligeant Blaise à le regarder. "C'est ton rencard?"

"Fous-moi la paix Malfoy."

"Parle-moi "ordonna Draco en essayant d'imiter le regard autoritaire de son père. Malheureusement, Blaise le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour le prendre au sérieux.

"Laisse-moi tranquille" répéta Blaise, ses yeux clignant dangereusement alors qu'il serrait la manette de jeux tellement fort que Draco fut surpris que l'objet ne se brise pas.

"C'est ton rendez-vous? Que s'est-il passé?" Draco ignora tous les avertissements de son ami, sachant très bien que Blaise n'aimait pas les confrontations physiques. Il parlait beaucoup mais rien de plus, c'était généralement assez pour effrayer la plupart des gens grâce à sa taille. "

Blaise grinça des dents et jeta négligemment la manette sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. "La fille avec qui je devais sortir s'est révélée être Astoria."

Les sourcils de Draco se relevèrent de surprise. "Tori? Dans le groupe? Tu plaisantes?"

"J'aimerais bien," Blaise semblait plus désespéré que n'importe qui à ce moment. "C'était plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à me comparer à toi, bon sang, être comparé à son meilleur ami est un vrai tue l'amour.

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il ne se servait pas d'Astoria comme objet de comparaison pour ses rendez-vous. Alors pourquoi le faisait- elle ?

"Quel est son pseudo dans le groupe?" il s'assit à côté de Blaise.

"JusteSorcière."

Draco se releva, un peu agité, et alla se servir un café. Il était probablement tiède maintenant mais il s'en fichait.

"En parlant de femmes, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Granger hier?" Théo m'a envoyé un texto pour que je t'en parle. Je suppose qu'il essaie d'éviter une conversation inconfortable sur les sentiments et pour une fois, je ne peux pas le blâmer. "

Draco se figea sur les mots de Blaise, sa tasse à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

"Rien."

"Ce n'était pas rien, elle t'a crié dessus."

Même si le blond tournait le dos à Blaise, il savait que son ami l'observait attentivement.

"J'ai dépassé les bornes."

"Et donc tu l'as harcelée pour tenter de te faire pardonner." Ce n'était pas une question.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et soudainement le café dans sa main ne sembla plus tentant du tout. Il versa le contenu de sa tasse dans l'évier.

"Pourquoi as-tu voulu t'excuser?"

Draco posa la tasse maintenant vide en la claquant sur le comptoir et se retourna. Blaise était maintenant appuyé contre le canapé, les bras croisés et ses yeux scrutant Draco.

"Parce que j'étais, je suis désolé." Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, se sentant épuisé tout à coup. "Je pense que je vais sécher le droit administratif, je ne me sens pas bien."

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et disparu dans sa chambre.

*

*

Hermione fut soulagée quand elle ne vit pas Malfoy à leur premier cours et elle ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance quand il ne se présenta pas de toute la journée.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait reçu des photos de plusieurs dessins et peintures du Prince, ce qui avait encore amélioré son humeur.

***

Hermione posa son sac sur une chaise, s'assit en lotus sur son lit et sortit son téléphone pour enfin lui répondre.

LEPrinceCharmant : envoi d'image

LEPrinceCharmant : envoi d'image

LEPrinceCharmant : Je dessine des choses comme ça. Des gens, des paysages, des trucs surréalistes, vraiment de tout.

LEPrinceCharmant : envoi d'image

LEPrinceCharmant : envoi d'image

LEPrinceCharmant : Comment vas-tu? Mieux qu'hier?

Perséphone: Vos dessins sont incroyables! Vous avez vraiment du talent!

Perséphone: Certainement. La raison pour laquelle j'étais de mauvaise humeur n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Perséphone: Et vous?

Elle ferma le chat privé et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis le premier jour: ouvrir la discussion de groupe. Elle s'était longtemps demandé de quoi parlaient exactement les gens dans un tel groupe et avait décidé de le découvrir.

Perséphone: Bonjour

Casssanova: Salut Perséphone. Enfin décidée à rejoindre la fête?

KittyCat123: Ça a l'air vraiment bien! Est-ce qu'ils en ont aussi dans d'autres couleurs? Je voudrais le rose Batmaaaaaan

KittyCat123: Salut Perséphone

Datassismine007: En regardant la collection, nous avons vraiment dépensé beaucoup trop d'argent pour les jouets #totallyworthit

Hermione leva un sourcil et se dirigea vers l'image que Batman avait envoyé un peu plus haut. Elle laissa échapper un "oh" de surprise. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir nommer la moitié des objets visibles sur la photo mais elle pouvait distinguer plusieurs cravaches, cordes et liens. C'était en effet une collection assez impressionnante

Perséphone: Oui, désolé. J'étais occupée.

Casssanova: Oooh! Est-ce que le Prince t'a appris des trucs coquins?

Hermione resta bouche bée d'horreur devant son téléphone. Le prince avait-il dit aux autres ce qu'ils avaient fait? Elle ouvrit à nouveau leur conversation pour lui demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête mais plusieurs messages l'attendaient déjà.

LEPrinceCharmant : Mieux aussi. Mais je pourrais avoir un rhume. C'est au moins ce que suggère mon mal de tête.

LEPrinceCharmant : Cass et moi vivons ensemble, il a regardé par-dessus mon épaule une fois et a vu ton nom

LEPrinceCharmant : Je jure qu'il ne sait pas de quoi nous parlons et certainement pas ce qu'on a fait premier soir

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Hermione vérifia à nouveau la discussion de groupe pour trouver une réponse adéquate.

Rouge: Curieux? Casssanova

JusteSorcière: il est juste en train de fouiner dans la vie amoureuse des autres parce que la sienne est pathétique

LEPrinceCharmant : tais-toi Casssanova

LEPrinceCharmant : Perséphone JE SUIS DESOLÉ !

Casssanova: Vous êtes si méchant : ((

JusteSorcière: retour au sujet: alors quels magasins sont les meilleurs en termes de qualité et de prix?

Batmaaaaaan: "The fire'' a certainement les meilleurs prix.

Datassismine007: mais vous devriez aussi aller faire un tour sur Amazon

Datassismine007: parfois ils ont les mêmes choses mais en moins chers.

Datassismine007: Mais cela dépend vraiment de beaucoup de choses comme la constellation de planètes, la couleur de votre pantalon et s'il y avait eu un arc-en-ciel dans votre ville au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Un message apparut sur l'écran d'Hermione et elle soupira, quand elle vit le nom du Prince.

LEPrinceCharmant : Es-tu en colère contre moi? Je comprendrais, mais je préférerais que tu me le dises.

Perséphone: Non, je ne suis pas fâchée.

Perséphone: Même si j'apprécierais grandement que vous vous assuriez que cela ne se reproduise plus.

LEPrinceCharmant : Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'a plus sût jeter un seul coup d'œil à mon écran depuis lors.

Perséphone: ok

*

*

Draco fonça jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise.

"Était-ce nécessaire ?!" demanda-t-il en le fusillant du regard mais le métis ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son téléphone.

"Elle est énervée contre moi!" continua Draco.

Blaise leva enfin les yeux au ciel et posa son téléphone. "Elle s'en remettra, ce n'est pas comme si je lisais quelque chose d'important, tu es très secret à propos de ça et pour être honnête, je me fiche de ce que vous faites, à moins qu'elle ne t'envoie des photos. Jette un coup d'œil à celles-là. "

Draco tourna les talons, claquant la porte de son colocataire derrière lui. Parfois, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis compte tenu de la capacité extraordinaire de Blaise à le pousser à bout. Les seules personnes qui y arrivaient mieux que lui étaient Granger et Potter, mais c'était différent.

En y repensant, il ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi il était si en colère. Bien sûr, il détestait quand les gens se mêlaient de sa vie, mais ce n'était certainement rien d'important et même son mal de tête ne constituait pas une raison suffisante pour justifier son comportement.

Draco passa une main sur son visage. Il avait vraiment besoin de baiser. Cela l'aiderait à maîtriser sa colère. Malheureusement, trouver une partenaire appropriée n'était pas facile.

LEPrinceCharmant : envie de parler de quelque chose? Parce que là maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin d'une distraction ou je vais embrasser Cass

LEPrinceCharmant : Je voulais dire tuer. Putain d'auto correcteur

LEPrinceCharmant : C'est bizarre que ça change de tuer à embrasser - J'utilise certainement tuer plus souvent.

LEPrinceCharmant : Ignore le dernier message stp.

Perséphone: Je dirais que c'est inquiétant, mais je peux comprendre votre sentiment.

Perséphone: Je dois supporter des gens qui testent ma patience tous les jours aussi

Perséphone: Rien à voir mais, question qui m'est apparue quand tu as dit embrasser Cass, as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un du même sexe? C'est quelque chose auquel j'ai beaucoup pensé ces dernières années mais que je n'en ai jamais discuté avec qui que ce soit.

Perséphone: Je veux dire, je suis hétéro à coup sûr, mais les filles sont si belles et je me sens conne vu que tout le monde à l'université l'a fait à un moment donné.

Draco dût relire les messages environ trois fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il était positivement surpris qu'elle ne soit pas en colère contre lui. Et si elle l'était, elle ne le montrait pas. Et bien sûr, le sujet de ces messages était intéressant.

LEPrinceCharmant : Je suis sûr que tout le monde dans l'université a - que ce soit dans le gay chicken game ou à cause de la curiosité- testé

LEPrinceCharmant : et avant de dire que le gay chicken est homophobe - je le sais. Un de mes meilleurs amis est gay et je déteste quand les gens le jouent, mais malheureusement c'est vrai. Si mes parents - ou les siens - savaient que nous embrassions des garçons, nous serions reniés

LEPrinceCharmant : mais pour répondre à ta question: oui, j'ai embrassé des garçons. Quand l'un de nos camarades nous fait son coming out, on commence à se poser des questions

LEPrinceCharmant : mais je suis sûr que je suis hétérosexuel

Perséphone: parlez-vous de Cass?

Perséphone: et c'est horrible! Les parents qui déshériteraient leurs enfants à cause de telles choses devraient avoir honte d'eux-mêmes! L'homosexualité est complètement naturelle!

Draco sourit face à son indignation à son égard et à celui de Théo. Malheureusement, cela ne changerai rien à la situation et Théo devait continuer à vivre comme un gay renfermé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit indépendant ou que son père soit décédé. Bien que Draco ne souhaitait pas que Nott décède -Théo aimait son père- il était sûr que cela améliorerait néanmoins sa vie.

Ce dernier avait beaucoup souffert des attentes extrêmes de son père, de la même manière que Draco avait souffert des attentes de son père.

Il lui avait donné l'impression qu'il n'était pas assez bon et qu'il manquait de confiance en soi, manque de confiance qu'il essayait de masquer avec son arrogance et son attitude désagréable à l'égard de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas ses amis et surtout de ceux qui lui rappelaient qu'il pourrait avoir une vie meilleure - comme Granger.

LEPrinceCharmant : C'est sûr et certain. Mais certaines familles conservatrices ne se soucient que des héritiers et des valeurs qui ont disparu depuis 1875.

LEPrinceCharmant : Et non, je ne parle pas de Cass. Il est un cas à part. Mais si tu veux en savoir plus sur lui, tu dois lui demander toi-même. Je ne vais pas (trop) commérer sur mon ami .

LEPrinceCharmant : Mais revenons au sujet: si tu veux essayer, fais-le. La découverte de soi est importante et il n'y a pas de meilleur moment pour cela que l'université. Mais évite les pervers ou quelque chose qui pourrait détruire ta future carrière.

LEPrinceCharmant : Et non, je ne veux pas mettre les problèmes de lgbtq+ au même niveau que la zoophilie, je ne fais que citer un ami.

LEPrinceCharmant : C'était une chose stupide à dire. Je suis trop habitué à narguer des personnalités politiques

Draco regretta ses propres mots. Il détestait dire et écrire des choses avant d'y penser, mais il était difficile d'oublier le comportement qu'on lui avait inculqué durant son enfance et son adolescence, comportement dans lequel être méchant et un connard avait été cool dans son opinion et celle de ses pairs.

Perséphone: c'était vraiment une chose stupide à dire

Perséphone: et peut-être que vous devriez avoir de nouveaux amis s'ils disent des choses comme ça

LEPrinceCharmant : même s'ils ne sont pas toujours les plus brillants, je les aime toujours. Malgré leurs préjugés, donc pas question.

Perséphone: C'est votre choix

Perséphone: comment s'est passée votre journée? Vous n'avez pas répondu à cause de Cass

LEPrinceCharmant : ennuyeuse comme l'enfer. Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué que je vous bombardais toi et le groupe avec mes messages

Perséphone: J'ai remarqué. Je suis même sûre qu'il n'y a pas une seule personne dans le groupe qui n'a rien vu.

LEPrinceCharmant : Tu veux faire quelque chose contre cet ennui? ;)

Draco retint son souffle alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Il savait que c'était un geste risqué car il avait dit des choses très bizarres pendant la journée, irritant constamment Perséphone mais il voulait se libérer et c'était plus amusant avec une autre personne - même si elle était de l'autre côté de l'écran.

Perséphone: si vous promettez de penser à ce que vous dites dans le futur

LEPrinceCharmant : Bien sûr!

La promesse était facile à faire, mais il était difficile de dire s'il parviendrait à la tenir. Il avait essayé de changer de discours et de vocabulaire quelques années auparavant, après un certain incident, et cela lui avait pris des mois pour éradiquer une seule et même insulte. Les habitudes ont la dent dure et tout ça.

*

*

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle faisait ça. Encore. Et après les choses discutables qu'il avait dit! Bien sûr, il s'était excusé mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle acceptait ses propos.

Mais une fille avait des besoins et Hermione l'utilisait pour son propre plaisir, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose non?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda son téléphone. Elle détestait être en conflit avec elle-même mais elle n'avait plus eu une seule relation sexuelle depuis des années. Elle ne voulait pas être le genre de filles qui ramenaient un gars différents chaque soir en plus, elle n'en pouvait plus du comportement des mecs en chien qui la draguaient lors des différentes soirées auxquelles ses amis l'avaient entraînée, et finalement, elle ne voulait pas s'inscrire sur l'une des nombreuses applications de rencontres bidons.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à taper. "Je frappe à votre porte ", mais au lieu d'appuyer sur « envoyer », elle l'efface et écrit "Je vous attends;" à la place mais elle le suprima aussi.

Elle passa sa main libre sur son visage, sûre qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate maintenant. Elle se sentait si gênée.

Perséphone: J'aimerais pouvoir vous sentir en moi

Hermione ferma les yeux, attendant la réponse. Elle avait appris la dernière fois qu'elle se détendrait en chemin, mais le début était difficile à écrire.

LEPrinceCharmant : J'aimerais être là avec toi. Mais je te ferais attendre.

LEPrinceCharmant : Je veux te taquiner jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies parce que tu ne peux plus le supporter

LEPrinceCharmant : Je te donnerais le meilleur orgasme de ta vie si tu y tiens.

Hermione glissa sa main dans son pantalon et commença à faire des cercles doux autour de son clitoris tout en écrivant avec l'autre main. Elle avait envisagé d'utiliser l'option voix afin que ses deux mains soient libres, mais elle savait que cela gâcherait certaines choses et enverrait les mauvais mots.

Perséphone: Dis-moi ce que tu veux me faire

LEPrinceCharmant : Je veux t'attacher. Tes mains derrière ton dos pour que je puisse te pencher sur mon bureau

LEPrinceCharmant : Tes jambes écartées pour que je puisse t'admirer

LEPrinceCharmant : Je veux te dire à quel point j'aime te regarder quand tu es comme ça,

LEPrinceCharmant : Juste pour moi.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, s'imaginant exposée à cet inconnu. Si cela avait été autre chose que son imagination, elle se serait sentie gênée, mais c'était pour elle et elle en profitait.

Perséphone: Je me tortille contre le bureau, désespérée de tout contact.

LEPrinceCharmant : Je me mets à genoux derrière toi et pose une main sur ton bassin pour t'empêcher de bouger.

LEPrinceCharmant : Je me lèche les lèvres, à peine capable de me contenir car je me languis de te goûter.

LEPrinceCharmant : Je passe ma langue sur ta fente humide, rapidement la première fois, vite suivie d'une seconde plus lente.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir à cette image, ses doigts glissant sur ses lèvres extérieures.

Perséphone: Je gémis. Je voudrais pouvoir passer mes mains dans vos cheveux, mais les cordes autour de mes bras me rendent incapable de bouger

LEPrinceCharmant : Je donne une léger coup sur ton cul avant de bondir sur ta chatte pour la dévorer. Je m'éloigne brusquement quand tu es proche de la jouissance.

Hermione attendit qu'il continue, rejouant chacune des images dans sa tête. Elle avait chaud, mais c'était nul d'avoir à répondre quand vous étiez si passif. Elle aimait sa façon de décrire la situation, il était difficile de trouver une action à décrire. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle ne ferait que lire ses mots et jouer avec eux dans son esprit.

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle détestait vraiment que parfois, elle ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pendant les rapports sexuels - ou dans ce cas, sexting. C'était agaçant.

LEPrinceCharmant : J'ai une surprise pour toi. Je prends une bougie et te verse de la cire chaude sur le dos

Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer la sensation mais elle devrait l'expérimenter si elle voulait vraiment savoir ce que ça faisait. Elle aimait vraiment le concept et le nota comme quelque chose à essayer.

Perséphone: Je siffle à la sensation, cambrant mon dos en faisant frotter mon cul contre vous. Je sens votre érection dans votre pantalon et gémis en désespoir de cause

LEPrinceCharmant : Je grogne de plaisir et dévalise ta colonne vertébrale avec un glaçon, alternant les sensations entre le chaud et le froid

Perséphone: Je gémis sous votre contact. Douce torture. Mes sens sont alertes et je ne veux rien de plus que de vous sentir en moi. S'il vous plait, Monsieur

Hermione était proche. Les idées que le Prince lui donnait la rendait folle, mais elle voulait attendre qu'il l'autorise à venir. Cela lui avait apporté une immense satisfaction la dernière fois. Elle glissa un autre doigt dans son vagin, frottant sa paume contre son clitoris dans le but de se maintenir au bord mais de ne pas trébucher. C'était dur et frustrant mais aussi incroyablement chaud.

LEPrinceCharmant : Je souris à tes mots et embrasse ton épaule. Tu as été une bonne fille. Je n'hésite pas et me débarrasse de mes vêtements.

LEPrinceCharmant : Je te pénètre et commence à pilonner immédiatement. Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi que je n'ai pas à attendre. Je tends la main et pince ton clitoris. Tu es autorisée à jouir.

Hermione gémit en frottant son clitoris un peu plus fort. Cela ne prit pas longtemps et une sensation de picotement se répandit dans son estomac quand elle vint enfin. Attendre son approbation en valait vraiment la peine.

Perséphone: Je gémis et mes murs se serrent contre vous en douceur. Merci Monsieur

LEPrinceCharmant : Je m'enfonce encore quelques fois en toi et je sors peu de temps avant mon orgasme, couvrant ton dos et ton cul de sperme. Il crée une belle image avec la cire

Hermione rangea son téléphone et alla se laver les mains. Recouvrir ses affaires de son propre jus ne serait pas génial. Quand elle revint, un autre message du Prince l'attendait.

LEPrinceCharmant : J'apprécie vraiment ça. Est-ce que ça va être une chose normale ou pas? Je demande maintenant parce que je ne veux pas t'oblige à quoi que ce soit.

Hermione pencha la tête en réfléchissant. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, même si elle avait remis en question sa santé mentale le matin après avoir essayé de sextoter la première fois. C'était une décision difficile, mais si Hermione était honnête avec elle-même, elle voulait continuer. C'était amusant, c'était sympa et c'était tellement facile. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte et n'avait pas à se jeter au hasard les gars. Elle ne savait pas qui était le Prince et il ne savait pas qui elle était, ce qui signifiait que cela ne serait jamais plus compliqué. Dans l'ensemble c'était une situation gagnant-gagnant.

Perséphone: Nous pouvons en faire une chose régulière. Mais n'oubliez pas de penser à ce que vous dites avant de le dire.

LEPrinceCharmant : Je ferai de mon mieux!

LEPrinceCharmant : Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant? Dormir? Regarder la télévision? Autre chose?

Perséphone: Lire un livre. Vous?

LEPrinceCharmant : Idem. Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

Perséphone: les discours de Cicéron. Actuellement Ad Milone

LEPrinceCharmant : Sérieusement ?! Je l'ai fini il y a quelques semaines!

Hermione était bouche bée devant son téléphone. Il y avait sérieusement quelqu'un d'autre de son âge qui lisait Cicéron pendant son temps libre? Où se cachait-il et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas trouvé auparavant?

Elle l'avait commencé parce que cela avait du sens pour elle d'apprendre les débuts de la loi et Cicéron qui était considéré comme une des meilleures rhétoriques. Elle avait bientôt appris qu'il avait un bon style et son humour en faisait une lecture agréable.

LEPrinceCharmant : Je pense toujours que c'est drôle comment Ciceron n'a probablement jamais tenu Ad Milone et c'est l'un de ses discours les plus célèbres

Perséphone: Je ne peux pas le blâmer. Ils avaient tous décidé que Milo était coupable à l'avance

LEPrinceCharmant : Milo n'a-t-il pas remercié Cicéron à un moment donné de l'avoir banni?

Hermione sourit de joie. Enfin quelqu'un qui était capable de se défendre contre elle!


	5. Chapter 5

Jouer avec le feu

Hermione trépigna avec impatience, scrutant la foule du regard à la recherche d'un visage familier. Elle était arrivée dans cette fête il y a moins d'un quart d'heure et elle se maudissait déjà d'avoir accepté de venir. Elle ne supportait pas les fêtes, elle détestait les immenses foules, elle détestait l'alcool, elle détestait les ivrognes et, si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, c'était bien les immenses foules d'ivrognes qui puent l'alcool. Mais non, elle s'était laissée convaincre par Ginny que cette stupide fête en valait la peine. Elle aurait largement préféré passé sa soirée seule, chez elle, à discuter de livres et peut être même à sextoter avec le Prince comme ils l'avaient fait les deux soirées précédentes. Foutue Ginny!

Elle prit une grande gorgée du verre qu'elle tenait, grimaçant dès qu'elle sentit le goût tout simplement dégueulasse du vin rouge bon marché que Ginny lui avait versé avant de s'éclipser.

"Granger?" Malfoy apparut soudain à ses côtés. Le ton de sa voix était légèrement moqueur ce qui fit lever les yeux aux ciel à Hermione.

"Malfoy." Elle lui répondit sèchement, continuant à rechercher son amie du regard. La brune remarqua une touffe de cheveux roux mais c'était un garçon. Il était trop petit pour que ce soit Ron et que ferait-il de toute façon dans une fête universitaire?

"Personne ne veut t'adresser la parole,hein?"

"Va te faire foutre!" Hermione commença à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, décidant que tout serait plus supportable que de passer sa soirée avec un Malfoy saoul. Il était déjà insupportable quand il était sobre alors elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que ça donnait si il avait bu. Elle l'avait bien évidemment déjà vu saoul quelques fois auparavant, l'avantage de passer la majorité de sa scolarité avec la même personne! Mais toutes les autres fois étaient différentes de ce jour-là.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu ivre, c'était une semaine après l'attaque terroriste dont leur école avait été victime, le jour de la rentrée. Il était assis dans l'escalier menant à la bibliothèque et se plongeait dans son mutisme et dans sa bouteille de whisky, refusant de parler aux personnes qui passaient, c'est à dire presque personne. Les seules qui s'étaient données la peine d'aller à la bibliothèque le premier jour étaient madame Pince, le professeur Mc Gonagall et Hermione. Il faut aussi dire que, mis à part ces deux dernières, personne d'autre ne l'avait cherché.

La seconde fois était lors de la fête pour la remise des diplômes. Il était entouré de ses amis et n'exagérait pas sur l'alcool, se retenant. Il avait un étrange demi-sourire affiché sur le visage qui, lorsque l'on s'attardait un peu dessus pour le comprendre, cachait un malaise évident - pas qu'Hermione l'eut observé

La fois suivante fut lors de leur première semaine à l'université. Il avait l'ai réellement différent de la fois précédente, riant librement et buvant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

La quatrième fois était à une fête pendant leur deuxième année où Ginny l'avait traînée de force. Malfoy avait eu une dispute assez violente avec sa copine de l'époque, Astoria Greengrass. Cette dernière avait fini par lui renverser le contenu de son verre sur la tête tout en rompant avec lui. "Je suis sûr que ça te plaît de me voir comme ça" avait-il lancé amèrement à Hermione qui lui avait tendu une serviette.

Et maintenant, la cinquième fois qu'elle le voyait ivre, il la taquinait avec une pointe de cruauté et elle le détestait encore plus que toutes les autres fois réunies.

Quand il lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir, Hermione fit vivement demi-tour pour lui faire face. "Que veux-tu encore?" siffla-t-elle en essayant de rester discrète tout en libérant son bras de l'emprise du blond. Heureusement pour elle, la plupart des gens étaient soit trop saouls, soit trop occupés pour faire attention à eux.

"J'ai besoin de te parler" dit Malfoy, baissant la tête pour observer ses pieds et laissant une mèche de cheveux rebelle lui tomber devant les yeux.

"En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien à te dire!" Hermione se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. "Alors dis ce que tu as à dire et casse toi"

"Je suis vraiment désolé" lâcha Malfoy avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. La phrase du jeune homme eut l'effet d'une bombe chez la brune, elle faillit en faire tomber son verre, le rattrapant juste à temps.

"Quoi?" Elle en resta bouche bée, pas sûre de bien l'avoir compris.

"Tu m'as très bien entendu." Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ne remarquant pas ou feignant de ne pas remarquer qu'il avait renversé une bonne partie de sa bière sur ses chaussures en cuir à l'apparence si chère.

Hermione tiqua à la vue de ce spectacle. C'était presque exceptionnel de voir Malfoy ne pas s'inquiéter de son apparence, qu'il s'agisse de ses chaussures, ses cheveux ou ses vêtements. "A quel point es-tu saoul?"

"J'avais besoin de courage pour..." Il s'arrêta en beau milieu de sa phrase. Son visage prit une teinte encore plus pâle que d'habitude et, poussé par la hâte, il sortit dans le jardin en courant. L'étudiante le suivit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il était agenouillé et vomissait sur un parterre de fleur. Hermione se demanda à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette maison. Sûrement pas à des étudiants vu les fleurs si bien entretenues et le mobilier chic qui meublait l'intérieur. Malfoy toussait et vomissait encore quand elle lui tapota le dos avec maladresse.

"Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu n'as pas l'air bien." Il la fixa méchamment, à nouveau.

"Occupe toi de tes affaires Granger." Dit-il en se relevant tout en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche.

Hermione roula des yeux en retrouvant ce bon vieux Malfoy. "Tu arrives à peine à te tenir debout et tu viens juste de vomir. Tu as clairement trop bu."

"Et en quoi cela te concerne t'il?" siffla t'il, les yeux pleins d'hostilité. Son ton si détestable retrouvé.

"En rien." Hermione haussa les épaules et rentra sans se retourner, elle rencontra Jenny presque immédiatement.

"Où étais-tu?" lui demanda son amie "Je t'ai cherchée partout!"

"Dehors." Hermione vida le contenu de son verre, se forçant à avaler le vin de mauvaise qualité. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de l'étrange discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Malfoy.

"Viens." Jenny l'entraîna dans la foule. "Je veux te présenter à quelqu'un!"

Hermione tenta de protester, prétextant qu'elle devait rejoindre Ginny, mais Jenny ne l'écouta pas et continua à la tirer à travers la maison jusqu'à une pièce où un groupe de gens dansait. Bientôt, la brune comprit que l'objectif de son amie n'était pas la piste de danse mais quelques hommes se tenant près du buffet. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle connaissait l'un d'entre eux.

"Non." Elle tenta de protester mais en vain, Jenny ne l'écoutait pas et Hermione se retrouva avec une certaine gêne devant l'homme qu'elle avait réussi à éviter ces quatre dernières années.

"Mc Laggen." Dit-elle avec une grimace et elle vida son verre d'un coup. Si la soirée continuait à aller de mal en pis de la sorte, Hermione savait qu'elle n'y survivrait pas en restant sobre. D'habitude elle ne buvait pas beaucoup mais l'étrange comportement de Malfoy et l'apparition aussi inattendue qu'incongrue de Cormac McfuckingLaggen appelaient à des mesures désespérées.

Jenny la présenta à son nouveau copain, Adrian Pucey, ne remarquant en rien le malaise pourtant évident de son amie et la poussa même vers le groupe d'hommes.

Après quelques plaisanteries nécessaires pour faire bonne figure, Hermione s'excusa silencieusement en tendant son verre vide en guise de prétexte pour s'éclipser à nouveau dans la cuisine. Quittant le groupe avant que Cormac ne réussisse à engager la conversation.

Hermione sortit son téléphone de sa poche, tapant un court message en attendant que la cuisine se vide.

 **Perséphone** : Je déteste les gens saouls! J'aimerais tant être chez moi en train de regarder un bon film ou de discuter avec vous de Nietzsche!

Elle replaça son téléphone dans sa poche et remplit une nouvelle fois son verre de vin, ne souhaitant pas mélanger plusieurs alcools en une soirée. La combinaison de différents alcools lui causait toujours la migraine à son réveil mais elle finit par se dire qui la situation allait atteindre un point si critique qu'elle n'en aurait plus rien à faire des effets secondaires.

N'ayant pas d'autres possibilités, elle finit par rejoindre le groupe comme promis à Jenny et sourit poliment à l'un des autres hommes dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom et ne voulait pas s'en enquérir. Etre ami avec Mc Laggen semblait une raison suffisante pour ne pas s'intéresser à lui. Ce dernier tentait d'ailleurs de trouver une occasion d'entamer une conversation avec elle.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?" Demanda t'il, appuyé contre le mur, ses yeux parcourant le corps d'Hermione, la déshabillant sûrement mentalement.

"J'étudie le droit." Dit-elle en tentant de faire mine de ne rien voir. "Et toi?"

"Je suis un homme d'affaires!" Lâcha t'il, fier. Il lui adressa son sourire le plus éclatant. "Mais je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà. Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus."

"Oh vraiment?" Hermione se tourna dans l'espoir qu'il la laisse tranquille, feignant de s'intéresser à une histoire racontée par l'un des amis de Mc Laggen. Son nom commençait par un C, elle en était sûre. Caleb? Cassius? Cornelius? Une nouvelle fois, elle ne le savait pas et ne s'en souciait pas vraiment même s'il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder avec ses cheveux bruns foncés et ses yeux marrons.

"Alors, tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces jours?" Ajouta Mc Laggen avec un sourcil levé, essayant d'attirer son attention. Il n'abandonnait pas si facilement, Hermione dû réprimer un gémissement d'énervement.

"Je suis occupée, désolée."

"Je ne t'ai même pas donné de date!" protesta-t-il, sa voix s'élevant un peu. Cassius, Caleb, peu importe, arrêta son histoire et leur lança un regard ennuyé.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je t'ai dit que je suis trop occupée" insista Hermione avant de s'éloigner.

Elle prit une autre grosse gorgée. Maintenant, son verre était à nouveau vide et elle avait l'impression de faire encore moins la fête qu'avant. Cormac Mcfuckggen avait effacé la moindre trace de sa bonne humeur, déjà fragile.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans Ginny car elle lui avait promis qu'elles rentreraient ensembles. Il n'était vraiment pas prudent pour une fille ivre de marcher seule dans les rues au beau milieu de la nuit. La brune n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber Ginny, surtout si la raison principale de sa venue à cette fête était de la surveiller. L'ami qui accompagnait généralement la rousse à ce genre de soirée était malade et Hermione avait accepté de le remplacer pour un soir. A ce moment-là, elle ne se doutait pas que Ginny avait tendance à disparaître dès leur arrivée. Elle se dit que de prendre un nouveau verre avant de repartir à sa recherche n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'une nouvelle file s'était formée à l'entrée de la cuisine. C'était vraiment une idée stupide de rassembler toutes les boissons dans une petite cuisine alors que l'on pouvait les disposer dans les pièces pour un accès plus facile. Elle dut donc attendre et prit sont téléphone pour passer le temps.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Idem. Nietzsche est cent fois mieux que les ivrognes et les fêtes. Je veux rentrer chez moi!

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il était assez inhabituel que le prince fasse des erreurs. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était probablement à une fête. La question était de savoir si c'était la même qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle entrait enfin dans la cuisine, elle aperçut une jeune femme qui avait pris l'initiative de remplir un plateau de shots pour les distribuer. La brune en attrapa un sans hésiter et le vida avant de rédiger sa réponse. Elle jouait à un jeu dangereux et elle le savait.

 **Perséphone** : Vu que tu es un de ces ivrognes, ça ne peut pas être aussi grave.

Hermione se renfrogna. Elle avait dû s'y reprendre deux fois avant de lui envoyer sa réponse. L'alcool lui montait à la tête et ce n'était pas bon signe. Cette réflexion ne l'empêcha pas de se remplir un nouveau verre.

Quand elle quitta la cuisine, Hermione heurta violemment Malfoy qui ne regardait pas où il allait, renversant une bonne partie de son vin au sol. Elle était prête à lâcher une réplique cinglante quand elle vit avec qui il se chamaillait. Elle vida le reste de son verre cul sec. Grimaçant au goût toujours aussi âcre du vin mais qui, au fur et à mesure des verres, paraissait plus supportable.

"Hermione!" Mc Laggen l'appela quand, paniquée, elle retourna dans la cuisine, malheureusement suivie par les deux imbéciles.

"Quoi?" Elle fit face aux deux jeunes hommes en leur demandant si ils ne souhaitaient pas tout simplement arrêter de tout faire pour gâcher sa soirée.

"Tu es la personne la plus intelligente de cette fête et c'est en tant que cela que nous avons besoin de toi pour régler un léger différend entre Malfoy et moi." dit Mc Laggen en fixant Hermione. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, s'attendant au pire venant de ces deux-là.

"Est-ce que vous allez me foutre la paix pour la fin de ma soirée si je le fais? Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant d'accepter, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.

"Alors, ce différend est à propos de..."

"Lequel de nous deux est le plus beau?" Demanda Malfoy, la fixant avec sérieux. Hermione laissa son verre tomber pour de bon cette fois. Heureusement pour elle, il était vide, et puis, même si il ne l'avait pas été, elle s'en ficherait. La putain de situation qu'elle était en train de vivre était trop surréaliste pour qu'elle se soucie d'autre chose. Elle avait juste envie de crier. Ils devaient sûrement lui faire une mauvaise blague. C'était officiel, elle ne mettrait plus jamais le moindre orteil dans une fête. Elle maudissait Ginny et elle se maudissait encore plus d'avoir accepté.

"Alors?" Mc Laggen la regardait avec impatience, attendant son verdict. Hermione déglutit difficilement, ils attendaient une réponse et ils ne se moquaient pas d'elle, ils étaient juste bourrés.

"Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre!" Elle se pencha pour ramasser son verre, espérant qu'il ne la surprenne pas en train de rougir. "Je suis sûre que beaucoup de filles seraient heureuses de vous aider."

"Non!" Malfoy protesta, faisant de grands gestes. "Ça doit être toi, tu es la seule qui résiste à nos charmes et qui saura prendre une décision impartiale!"

Hermione se mit à rire, elle éclata même de rire. Elle les regarda tout les deux. Surtout Malfoy à vrai dire. Ha Malfoy, avec ses cheveux parfaits, ses yeux gris et sa trop grande confiance en lui! Il était sans aucun doute le plus beau et le plus séduisant des deux. Même avec son menton trop prononcé et son horrible caractère. Mais elle n'était pas assez saoule pour l'admettre à voix haute, elle l'était à peine assez pour se l'avouer à elle même.

"Vous n'avez qu'à organiser un concours. Demander aux filles de la fête de voter." Dit-elle en attrapant la bouteille de vin la plus proche. Elle tenta de quitter la pièce mais Malfoy la rattrapa.

"Allez, Hermiooone," gémit-il. "C'est important!"

L'étudiante était tellement abasourdie qu'il l'aie appelée par son prénom qu'elle ne s'était pas éloignée de lui. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'avait appelée par son prénom, pas une seule fois!

Elle reposa soigneusement la bouteille de vin sur la table pour attraper celle de vodka. Elle avait bien conscience que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais elle se servit quand même un premier shot, puis un autre.

"Mc Laggen" dit-elle les dents serrées en fourrant la bouteille dans les mains d'un Malfoy abasourdi. Elle vit enfin Ginny en sortant de la cuisine et s'élança vers elle.

Elle parlait à l'un des amis de Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux.

"Tu devrais ramener Malfoy chez vous, il est énervé." dit-elle à Zabini avant de se tourner vers Ginny. "Et nous rentrons aussi. Maintenant!"

"Que c'est-il passé?" Demanda Ginny qui était inquiète du ton d'Hermione. Mais cette dernière secoua simplement la tête et l'attira à l'endroit où elles avaient laissé leurs vestes. Malgré les protestations et les questions de la rousse, Hermione réussit à retrouver son manteau et la veste en cuir de Ginny et elles sortirent rapidement de la fête.

Quand Hermione s'effondra enfin dans son lit, elle se jura de ne plus jamais assister à une fête.

* * *

Draco se réveilla avec la gorge sèche et un puissant mal de tête. Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'il gardait toujours au pied de son lit et avala l'aspirine qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de chevet la veille, avant de partir pour la fête, sachant très bien qu'il en aurait besoin le lendemain. Il se remercia de tant de prévoyance. Ne voulant pas vraiment se lever avant que l'analgésique n'entre en action, Draco attrapa son téléphone. Il atterrit directement dans sa conversation avec Perséphone. Il lui écrit un rapide message.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Tu veux connaître une raison supplémentaire d'aimer Nietzsche? Il ne donne pas mal à la tête.

 **Perséphone** : Je suis sûre que plein de personnes ne partagent pas votre avis.

Draco rit, se maudissant immédiatement quand il sentit le son résonner dans sa tête avec une force inouïe.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Je souffre d'une gueule de bois puissance mille et je suis sûr à 100% que Nietzsche ne pourrait pas causer un tel mal de tête!

 **Perséphone** : Étant donné que je n'ai jamais souffert en lisant, je ne peux pas vraiment le confirmer.

 **Perséphone** : Suis-je une mauvaise personne si je suis heureuse que vous souffriez aussi?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Es-tu en train de me dire que nous avons tout les deux la gueule de bois?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Je suis heureux de ne pas souffrir seul. Alors non, tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne pour autant.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui? Garder le lit?

 **Perséphone** : Probablement. Je vais sûrement lire, étudier un peu et peut être même regarder un film ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et vous?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Tu vas étudier avec une gueule de bois? Sérieusement?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Je vais dormir, manger et sûrement passer mon temps devant Netflix.

Draco fit distraitement défiler la conversation de la veille pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien écrit de stupide et se figea avec horreur.

Il y avait plusieurs photos de son corps ainsi que celui de Perséphone. Heureusement, il portaient tout deux des sous vêtements et aucun visage n'était dévoilé mais il n'empêche que c'était bizarre. Il continua à remonter dans la conversation, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui avait motivé leur échange.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Je suis peut être un ivrogne mais je suis un ivrogne responsable! Parfois, je me blesse, mais c'est souvent la faute de mes amis!

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Mais j'ai eu quelques cicatrices vraiment légères. Tu veux les voir?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : image envoyée

Draco grimaça quand il vit la première photo. Il avait réussi à photographier la longue et mince cicatrice qui courait sur le dos de sa jambe gauche dans un angle extrêmement étrange qui dévoilait ses fesses.

 **Perséphone** : Nous ne devrions pas faire cela.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Viens on s'en fouuut! Les cicatrices sont tellement cool! Et en plus, on ne voit pas qui je suis sur les photos!

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : si tu ne reconnais pas mon cul juste parfait, c'est que nous ne nous connaissons pas dans la vraie vie!

Draco ignora son histoire à propos des cicatrices et passa les autres photos qu'il avait envoyées, s'arrêtant seulement devant la photo qui dévoilait son torse. Le haut de son corps et son dos étaient couverts de fines cicatrices qu'ils s'étaient faites lors d'une bagarre avec ce putain de Saint Potter qui lui avait presque coûté la vie. Harry l'avait poussé à travers une lourde vitre qui s'était brisée sous son poids et Draco s'était retrouvé allongé dans une mer de verre, un éclat particulièrement gros et tranchant manquant son artère de quelques millimètres. D'autres veines avaient été perforées et le blond n'aurait pas survécu si on ne l'avait pas retrouvé à temps.

Draco déglutit difficilement, se préparant à la suite. Il craignait ne s'être trop étendu sur le sujet, n'ayant plus aucun moyen de battre retraite. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son accident avec qui que ce soit et il ne voulait pas le faire.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : photo envoyée

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Pour être honnête, j'essaye toujours de me convaincre qu'elle disparaîtront.

 **Perséphone** : Oh mon dieu! Je suis vraiment désolée! Que vous est-il arrivé?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ce fut pendant une très mauvaise période de ma vie et disons que cette blessure en fut la cerise sur le gâteau.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Et je ne la supporte pas. Je n'arrive pas à me déshabiller devant d'autres personnes. Elles me poseront des questions et je déteste les regards de pitié.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : C'est aussi une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je ne fais pas le cours de sport.

 **Perséphone** : vous n'êtes pas le seul, je comprend tout à fait.

 **Perséphone** : image envoyée

 **Perséphone** : les cicatrices prouvent seulement que l'on a survécu.

Draco resta bouche bée devant la photo qui dévoilait son ventre. Une énorme cicatrice le recouvrait en partant de ses hanches et en se terminant entre ses seins. C'était presque comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de la couper en deux.

Le reste de leur conversation était assez gênant pour lui car il se montrait très inquiet envers elle tandis que Perséphone tentait de le rassurer en lui disant que cela paraissait plus grave que ça ne l'était réellement et que ses blessures étaient pire car elles étaient beaucoup plus épaisses. Il l'avait ensuite rassurée en lui affirmant qu'elle était toujours magnifique.

Draco retourna à leur discussion actuelle.

 **Perséphone** : En général, je suis remise sur pied avant midi. Étudier n'est donc pas un problème.

Draco hésita une seconde. Perséphone n'avait pas abordé les images envoyées et leur discussion de la nuit précédente. Cela signifiait qu'il avait deux options: en parler ou la laisser de côté et l'oublier pour toujours. Les deux avaient des avantages et des inconvénients et Draco ne savait vraiment pas comment il voulait procéder pour aborder le sujet. En parler signifiait qu'il était prêt à s'ouvrir à elle tandis que garder le silence voulait dire garder leur relation telle qu'elle l'était pour l'instant.

Les mains de Draco se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il se mit à taper.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : A propos de la nuit dernière...

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Je suis désolé si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : L'alcool a eu raison de moi. Mais j'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit que tu étais magnifique. Ta cicatrice ne change absolument rien.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Et je ne le dis pas de façon sexuelle. Plus dans le genre, cette cicatrice ne détermine en rien ta valeur ou ta beauté!

Draco dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir une réponse. Perséphone était sûrement en train de lire ses derniers messages se dit-il pour se calmer, espérant avoir pris la bonne décision.

 **Perséphone** : Tu m'as prise par surprise.

 **Perséphone** : Et merci beaucoup, je pense exactement la même chose de toi.

 **Perséphone** : Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire

 **Perséphone** : Et maintenant? Que fais t'on?

Draco se mordit la lèvre. C'était une bonne question. Il savait qu'il avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore et il n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce qu'il allait y trouver.


	6. Chapter 6

Bibliophile

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** Jsp. Amis?

Hermione regarda son téléphone avec incrédulité. Il devait plaisanter! Il avait insisté pour parler de leurs sentiments, avait été ridiculement gentil envers elle et avait ensuite forcé la discussion pour ça? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement ignorer ce qui s'était passé s'il n'avait pas de véritable objectif?

 **Perséphone:** Je pensais que nous étions déjà amis.

Hermione chercha son livre sur sa table de nuit, supposant que le Prince prendrait plus de temps à répondre puisqu'ils parlait de leurs émotions. Il le faisait toujours quand ça arrivait. Il était manifestement aussi incapable émotionnellement qu'elle. Elle se figea quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à le connaître. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était une bonne chose. La brune avait à peine lu trois mots que son téléphone sonna. Elle soupira et le déverrouilla.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** Il y a ami et ami et je serais véritablement heureux si nous devenions des AMIS. Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun et je dois avouer que je t'aime bien. Le fait d'avoir une amie que je ne rencontrerais pas signifie un nouveau cap d'honnêteté franchi, srx.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de dire mais, en même temps, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Et puis, il y avait ces affreuses abréviations, §pourquoi les utilisaient-il? L'époque où l'on payait le SMS à la lettre était révolue, il pouvait donc écrire comme un être humain décent. Bien évidemment, elle savait qu'il les utilisait probablement pour lui répondre plus rapidement mais elle avait vraiment envie d'être en colère contre lui.

 **Perséphone:** Un nouveau niveau d'honnêteté? Que voulez-vous dire? N'êtes vous pas honnête avec vos amis?

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** Je le suis. Je suis fier de ne jamais mentir. Il y a juste que, parfois, je ne leur dis pas tout.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** Je suis une personne très réservée, en grande partie parce que je déteste les réactions des gens quand ils se soucient de mes problèmes. Je préfère me recouvrir d'une "carapace". Mes amis ont du mal à comprendre cela. Je suis un grand bordel à moi tout seul!

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : J'ai du mal à exprimer clairement ce que je pense. Désolé pour ça, je crois que la gueule de bois en est, en grande partie, responsable.

Hermione souhaitait jeter son téléphone et ne pas se soucier de cette conversation en prétendant qu'elle n'avait jamais existé, mais elle savait que, même si elle le faisait, rien ne redeviendrait comme avant. Elle se frotta donc les yeux et se mit à taper sa réponse sans aucune vigueur.

 **Perséphone** : Bien. Soyons amis

Hermione s'arrêta. Son message était froid. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas vraiment contente de lui. Elle gémit et appuya sur "envoyer" avant de trop penser. Elle avait la gueule de bois, elle était fatiguée et elle trouvait que cette conversation tournait en rond plus qu'autre chose. Les hommes étaient tellement inutiles. Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Foutu Malfoy, foutu Mc Laggen et foutu Prince!

* * *

Draco respira à nouveau quand la réponse de Perséphone arriva, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Même si elle ne semblait pas très emballée, elle avait accepté et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** Je suis TELLEMENT heureux que tu aie accepté!

 **LEPrinceCharmant:** Mais pour hier, quel est ton problème avec Nietzsche exactement?

Draco sourit quand il vit qu'elle était en train de taper sa réponse, son corps entier frémissait en prévision du long paragraphe à venir. Il aimait vraiment leurs échanges intellectuels.

La discussion sur Nietzsche dégénéra rapidement, ce qui entraîna une longue discussion sur le troisième Reich et sur l'antisémitisme et le racisme qui dégouttèrent tellement Draco qu'il couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, craignant de vomir. Heureusement, Blaise était toujours endormi. Il n'était donc pas là pour lui poser d'étranges questions et, même s'il l'était, Draco pouvait toujours dire que c'était l'alcool et non la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti à la seule mention de toutes les terribles choses qui se produisaient encore aujourd'hui. Il était horrifié de voir ce que les gens pouvaient faire quand il étaient confrontés à l'inconnu. Que ce soit une couleur de peau, un sexe, une identité sexuelle ou même une attirance.

Alors qu'il avait décidé de s'ouvrir à Perséphone, il n'était pas prêt à dévoiler cette partie de son passé, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas vraiment joyeuse. En dehors de cela, il ne pensait pas réussir à continuer sur ce sujet, son estomac ne le lui permettrait pas. Heureusement, Perséphone s'est abstenue de parler de ses propres expériences en matière de discrimination et de haine, évitant ainsi à Draco de souffrir. Au lieu de cela, elle continua à parler de féminisme et des droits des animaux, permettant à Draco de remonter dans son estime quand il lui dit qu'il se considérait comme féministe.

A partir de ce moment, tout progressa plutôt doucement et Draco se détendit. Il semblait qu'avec le temps, non seulement sa terrible gueule de bois, la faute de Granger bien sûr, avait disparu mais que son bon sens et sa chance lui soient également revenus. Ils se chamaillaient pour si c'était les cookies au pépites de chocolat ou les brownies qui étaient meilleurs à la soirée et Draco se sentait si vif et heureux qu'il demanda quelque chose qu'il savait incongrue. Mais Perséphone avait tendance à le surprendre alors il se laissa tenter.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Que penses-tu du fait de s'envoyer des photos lors d'un sextage?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : De toute façon, nous avons déjà tout deux vu des parties du corps de l'autre. J'aimerais bien le faire mais seulement si tu veux bien. Je comprendrais que tu n'accepte pas.

 **Perséphone** : Je ne suis pas trop fan de l'idée mais vous pouvez si vous en avez envie.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Bien sûr ;-) Mais rassure moi, tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu as honte de ton corps? Trop de filles pensent cela et ça me rend triste et me met en colère.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Et ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt que je te presse. Je ne veux juste pas que tu te sentes mal pour des conneries!

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Ma dernière petite amie ne voulait jamais me montrer ses seins parce qu'un de ses anciens copains lui avait dit qu'ils étaient trop petits et qu'elle n'était pas attirante à cause d'eux. Et c'est pourtant l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vu!

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Oublie le sextage, je me suis tellement énervé que je n'en ai plus envie!

Draco s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il avait commencé à faire les cent pas en écrivant ses messages. Il détestait vraiment ce que la société faisait ressentir aux filles. Grandir avec Pansy lui avait ouvert les yeux sur toutes les normes de beauté stupides qu'elles subissent. Elle avait été ridiculisée au sujet de son nez et de son visage presque toute sa vie au point qu'elle avait supplié ses parents de lui permettre de se faire opérer pour Noël. Elle n'avait que onze ans. Bien sûr, personne d'autre que lui et Daphné n'étaient au courant et Pansy les tuerait à mains nues si jamais ils pensaient le dire à quelqu'un. En dépit de son attitude de pétasse et sa méchanceté, Pansy était seulement un être humain sous toutes ses couches de fond de teint et de mascara et les paroles des gens la blessaient, surtout pendant son adolescence. Le vibreur de son portable ramena Draco à la réalité et l'éloigna de ses pensées sur Pansy.

 **Perséphone** : J'avoue avoir ri à votre dernier message

 **Perséphone** : Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas envoyer de photo, je n'ai pas honte de mon corps mais c'est juste que je ne suis pas jolie. Je suis moche.

 **Perséphone** : Trop de gens me l'ont dit trop souvent

 **Perséphone** : Et n'essayez pas de me convaincre du contraire, vous ne savez pas à quoi je ressemble et vous ne le saurez jamais.

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était lui qui avait demandé à en savoir plus et il ne savait plus du tout quoi lui dire. Il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas laide. Il ne connaissait aucune fille qui n'était pas belle après le passage de la puberté. Millie n'était pas une mannequin mais elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à un monstre des marais, contrairement à certains des hommes qu'il avait vu sur le campus. Même Granger était plutôt jolie. Draco n'était pas sûr que des femmes vraiment laides existaient, des femmes négligées à coup sûr, mais pas laide. Du moins, c'était ce que sa mère lui avait appris.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Je suis désolé que que tu aie du faire face à de tels trous du cul

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux

 **Perséphone** : Pouvons nous changer de sujet, s'il vous plaît?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Bien sûr

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Veux-tu lire une nouvelle pour que l'on en discute ensuite? Cela pourrait être une bonne façon d'appréhender les textes philosophiques. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau en a vraiment besoin!

* * *

"Je suis véritablement désolée mais un autre étudiant lit actuellement The Secret History." La bibliothécaire l'annonça à Hermione de façon ennuyée et cette dernière se renfrogna.

"Va t'il bientôt être rendu?" demanda t'elle en tapant du pied avec impatience. Elle détestait quand les livres qu'elle voulait lire étaient déjà loué. Ce n'était d'ailleurs jamais le cas, peu d'étudiants se donnaient la peine de lire des philosophes morts depuis longtemps ou des livres non romancés pendant leur temps libre. Hermione se faisait un devoir de lire ses romans pendant la période des examens pendant laquelle tout le monde se battait pour la littérature dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs essais et articles.

"J'en doute, il a été loué ce matin."

L'étudiante remercia la bibliothécaire et sortit, se demandant où elle pourrait se procurer ce livre tant convoité. Elle aimait les bouquins plus que tout mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter tout ceux qu'elle souhaitait, ils étaient trop cher et elle en voulait trop. Quand elle était entrée à l'université, elle avait acheté beaucoup trop de livres et elle s'était jurée par la suite qu'elle ne dépenserait de l'argent que pour les livres dont elle avait besoin pour ses cours. Elle avait plus ou moins réussi à suivre, faisant des exceptions seulement pour son anniversaire et Noël car il fallait bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps, pas vrai?

La brune errait sur le campus, décidant soudainement qu'elle allait aller à la vieille librairie à deux pas de l'université quand elle aperçut Malfoy seul sur un banc, en train de lire The Secret History. Et pas n'importe quel exemplaire en plus, l'autocollant réglementaire de la bibliothèque était collé au dos du livre. Hermione se dirigea vers lui sans réfléchir et s'arrêta devant lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. "Tu vas bientôt le rendre?" Demanda sans aucune formule de politesse.

Le blond leva la tête de son livre et haussa un sourcil. "Excuse moi?"

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de bientôt ramener le livre à la bibliothèque?" Répéta Hermione en croisant les bras.

"En fait non." Dit Malfoy en posant le livre sur ses genoux avec un grand sourire narquois. "Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça?"

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as assez d'argent pour te payer une librairie alors pourquoi est-ce que tu prends la peine de louer des livres au lieu de les acheter? Tu n'imagine même pas le nombre de personnes "sales" qui ont touchés ce livre avant toi." Le sourire suffisant du blond disparut au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione et elle se félicitait déjà de sa réplique quand il commença à parler, sa voix dangereusement basse.

"Que dirais-tu de fermer ta gueule et de te mêler de tes affaires Granger? Tu ne sais rien de moi." Il se leva et lui fourra le livre dans la main avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner. Hermione le suivit du regard dans un silence stupéfait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait.

* * *

Enfin arrivée chez elle, elle posa le livre sur sa table à manger et prit son téléphone. Qu'elle n'ai pas commencé à le lire dans le bus était peu probable même si c'était possible, mais ne pas le commencer alors qu'elle était chez elle? C'était du jamais vu!

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Lire ce livre était une mauvaise idée. Est- ce qu'on peut lire autre chose?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil au livre en question. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le lire maintenant, malgré le fait qu'elle le trouvait intéressant quand ils en avait parlé.

 **Perséphone** : D'accord, je n'ai aucune envie de le lire. Que pensez vous de Cicéron une fois de plus?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Non, je ne me sens pas dans d'humeur à m'attaquer à Cicéron pour le moment. Kant?

 **Perséphone** : Vous savez très bien que je ne supporte pas Kant! Sylvia Plath?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Ce n'est pas non plus une non-fiction. Et tu ne l'as pas lue? Je suis choqué!

 **Perséphone** : Si je l'ai lue mais j'ai envie de recommencer donc pourquoi ne pas en parler?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Bien, ce sera Plath!

 **Perséphone** : Merci!

Hermione sourit pour elle-même et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle lut le message suivant.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Je fais ça seulement parce que je t'aime bien! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me force à lire de la poésie... Pfffff

Elle était sûre d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Heureusement pour elle, elle était seule et ne devait donc pas justifier la couleur de son visage ni le sourire idiot qu'elle était sûre d'avoir. Il était plutôt rare que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il l'aime bien. C'était vraiment triste mais Hermione avait de très bons amis et c'était mieux que rien. Mais toute les personnes qui l'appréciaient, et qui ne voulaient pas juste coucher avec elle comme cet abruti de Mc Laggen, étaient grandement appréciées.

 **Perséphone** : Je vous aime bien aussi.

 **Perséphone** : Et vous m'aviez dit que vous appréciez la poésie, alors arrêter votre cinéma!

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : NON! C'est trop marrant!

Hermione roula des yeux

 **Perséphone** : Vous êtes ridicule

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Et pourtant nous parlons

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Dois-je te montrer à quel point je t'apprécie? *mouvement de sourcils*

 **Perséphone** : Sérieusement?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : C'est toi qui y perd

La jeune fille soupira. Allait-elle sérieusement faire ça? Evidemment que la réponse était oui sinon elle n'y penserait même pas.

 **Perséphone** : Je ne vous ai pas dit de ne pas le faire.

* * *

Draco sourit et avança jusqu'à son miroir, se débarrassant de sa chemise au passage en la jetant sur son lit. Il positionna son téléphone avec précaution, s'assurant que ni son visage, ni des éléments permettant de l'identifier, comme les photos accrochées sur son mur, n'étaient visibles sur la photo. Le blond baissa les yeux et ajusta son pantalon de façon à ce que le renflement de son entrejambe soit bien visible sur l'image.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Image envoyée

 **Perséphone** : Pas mal. Vous allez vous déshabiller pour moi ou comment est-ce que vous voulais faire?

Draco s'arrêta, comment allait t'il faire exactement? Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en y réfléchissant.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Tu vas me raconter une histoire et je t'enverrai une photo qui te montrera à quel point tu m'excites au fur et à mesure.

 **Perséphone** : Oh, c'est intéressant, bien.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Mais il y a une dernière condition, tu dois te toucher du début à la fin et tu n'es pas autorisée à jouir avant la fin, quand je te le permettrais.

 **Perséphone** : Marché conclu!

Draco souriait

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Alors, vas-y. J'attends.

 **Perséphone** : D'accord, je me lance.

 **Perséphone** : Je suis assise au sol, les mains dans le dos, complètement nue. Je vous attends mais vous ne bougez pas d'un millimètre, vous êtes planté là à m'observer attentivement, profitant de la façon dont je me tortille sous votre regard.

 **Perséphone** : Quand vous me faites finalement signe de venir à vous, je voudrais courir mais je sais ce que vous attendez de moi. Vous voulez que je rampe et c'est ce que je fais, balançant mes hanches pour vous donner une bonne vue de mon fessier.

Draco se caressa la bite, à peine capable d'attendre le prochain message. Il ne voulait pas déjà envoyer une nouvelle photo, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à montrer. Il se dit qu'il le ferait plus tard. Mais, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'aucun nouveau message n'était arrivé au bout de deux minutes, il gémit et se dépouilla de son pantalon pour prendre une photo du haut de son corps et de son aine, le renflement plus que proéminent.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Image envoyée

 **Perséphone** : Je me lèche les lèvres en m'approchant toujours plus de vous et je m'agenouille entre vos jambes. Un seul regard suffit pour que je comprenne ce que vous souhaitez. Je souris et lèche le renflement de votre pantalon. Vous laissez échapper un petit rire et je vous en débarrasse avant de me mettre au travail.

 **Perséphone** : Je vous prend tout entier dans ma bouche, sachant que c'est ce que vous aimez et je gémis à votre goût.

 **Perséphone** : J'entame des allers et retours, suçant doucement avant de me retirer et de passer ma langue sur votre queue.

Draco gémit pour de vrai, il était douloureusement dur et si Perséphone donnait des fellations aussi bonne qu'elle les décrivait, tout homme qui s'approchait de ses lèvres pouvait se considérer comme chanceux. Elle était vraiment géniale et il regrettait vraiment les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient rencontrés car leurs propres règles lui interdisait de la rencontrer et de la courtiser.

 **Perséphone** : Vous me stoppez parce que vous êtes au bord de l'orgasme. Je me retourne et me met à quatre pattes. Votre main rencontre mon cul et je gémis. Je compte le nombre de fois où vous me fessez, en modifiant les coups plus légers puis plus forts.

Le jeune homme souffla l'air entre ses dents. Une autre pause signifiait une nouvelle image. Même si il aimait vraiment envoyer des photos, les pauses le frustraient énormément. Il était proche et ne savait pas combien de temps il réussirait à encore tenir. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé avoir un de ces anneaux pour pénis qu'Astoria avait toujours voulu essayer. Draco secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser des pensées de son ex. Il s'amusait avec Perséphone maintenant et il ne serait pas correct de penser à Tori alors qu'il était clairement intéressé par une autre personne. Il recommença à caresser sa bite.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Image envoyée

 **Perséphone** : Vous m'embrassez le long de la colonne vertébrale et vous remontez vers ma nuque en passant votre langue sur ma peau nue. Vous me tirez soudainement les cheveux pour me faire cambrer et vous me mordillez l'épaule. Je sens votre main frotter mon clitoris et vous vous arrêtez quand vous sentez que je me met à trembler, perdue dans les limbes du plaisir. Vous attendez que je me calme avant de recommencer. Vous recommencez ce petit jeu deux, trois fois, avant que vous me laissiez enfin être saisie par un des orgasmes les plus puissants qu'il m'ai été donné de vivre. Mes cris de plaisir vous font perdre pied et vous jouissez à votre tour.

Dans un gémissement rauque, Draco éjacula dans sa main, luttant pour reprendre une respiration normale. Il prit une rapide photo et se laissa tomber dans son lit, trop paresseux pour se nettoyer. Ce n'est que quand son rythme cardiaque revint à la normale qu'il se redressa pour se laver. La masturbation était vraiment tout un bordel mais, c'était amusant en même temps. Il commença à craindre de devenir dépendant car lui et Perséphone le faisaient beaucoup trop souvent. Il attrapa son téléphone.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Image envoyée

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Regarde ce que tu m'a fait

 **Perséphone** : Je suis fière de moi maintenant

 **Perséphone** : Vous êtes plus gros que ce que j'avais imaginé.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Merci

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Tu peux être fière de toi, pour la toute première fois, le fait de lire une histoire seul m'a procuré du plaisir. J'ai l'impression que tu as tout retenu de la première fois :-D

 **Perséphone** : Ne me dites pas que c'est à cela que vous passez là maintenant?

Draco rit sous sa cape. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : En fait, je me rends compte que le contact humain me manque, surtout les câlins et toute ces conneries. Je peux m'amener à jouir et tu peux m'aider ;-). Mais, on a besoin d'un autre être humain pour nous tenir compagnie. Je n'en ai malheureusement pas, mon colocataire ne compte pas. Je ne survivrais pas à une tentative de câlin avec lui.

 **Perséphone** : Je vis ça aussi, je n'ai personne à enlacer quand je ne suis pas bien.

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Ne sommes nous pas tout simplement pathétique?

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Au moins, nous sommes pathétiques ensemble et nous lisons d'étranges recueils de poème

 **Perséphone** : VOUS AIMEZ LA POÉSIE!

 **LEPrinceCharmant** : Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, tu ruines mon moment de tragédie


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Alors voilà, un nouveau chapitre posté ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos commentaires, ils nous font extrêmement plaisir à l'auteure et à moi. Donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à votre lecture ;-D.**

Chapitre 7: Le roi du déni

Hermione était de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de cours. Elle sortait d'une entrevue pour l'obtention d'une bourse qui s'était tellement bien déroulée qu'elle ne fit pas attention au fait que le dernier siège libre était celui derrière Malfoy. Après tout, elle était arrivée deux minutes avant le début de la conférence. Il est normal qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de places.

D'habitude, Hermione préférait arriver au moins dix bonnes minutes avant le début pour avoir tout le temps de choisir son siège. Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas possible ce jour là.

Elle sortit son téléphone malgré le fait que le professeur soit entré. Habituellement, elle avait pour politique de ne pas y toucher pendant les cours afin de ne pas se laisser distraire mais c'était une occasion spéciale, elle avait promis à ses parents, à ses amis et au Prince de les tenir au courant du déroulement de l'entretien. Elle se raisonna en se disant qu'elle le rangerait dès qu'elle aurait envoyé les messages. Elle ne serait pas capable de se concentrer si elle ne le faisait pas.

Hermione écrivit un bref message à sa famille et à ses amis. Elle utilisa l'option copier coller pour être plus rapide, envoyant ainsi la même phrase à tout le monde.

 _L'entretien s'est très bien passé, je suis sûre que je l'ai!_

Elle envisagea d'ajouter quelque chose de plus au Prince mais décida de ne pas le faire. Elle pourrait toujours lui parler plus tard.

Elle avait à peine cliqué sur "envoyer" qu'elle manqua de tomber à la renverse en entendant un téléphone vibrer quelque part devant elle.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" Demanda Zabini, dans un murmure assez fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende clairement, alors qu'il se penchait pour se rapprocher de Malfoy. "Ne me dis pas que c'est encore cette fille!"

Malfoy l'ignora et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Après un rapide coup d'œil au professeur, il orienta son téléphone afin de pouvoir lire le message sans que Zabini n'y arrive.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en faisant ça, Hermione aurait une vue plongeante sur son écran. Elle tenta de détourner le regard mais, même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle ne réussit pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés à ce qu'elle avait vu.

Malfoy assombrit son écran après quelques secondes seulement, le temps de lire le message et de répondre par u "C'est génial!" Hermione était figée sur place.

Elle attrapa son téléphone avec des doigts tremblants, espérant qu'elle avait mal vu et que Malfoy n'écrivait pas à quelqu'un qui s'appelait Perséphone. Hermione déglutit quand elle déverrouilla son portable mais dès qu'elle vit la réponse du Prince, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Le Prince n'était autre que ce putain de Draco Malfoy aka le plus gros qu'il lui a été donné de rencontrer!

Hermione n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sentant la panique augmenter en elle, elle attrapa ses affaires de ses mains toujours tremblantes et quitta la pièce sans se soucier des regards qui la suivait.

Cela devait être une blague, son pire cauchemar devenu réalité! Comment avait elle réussi à avoir de grandes discussions avec Malfoy par messages sans s'en rendre compte?

Soudain, tout les indices lui apparurent un à un, éclaircissant le tableau. Ils étaient à la même soirée avec un horaire similaire. Il avait loué The Secret History quand elle le voulait. Et les cicatrices! Il les avait eu pendant le combat avec Harry qui lui avait presque coûté la vie!

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne s'en était pas aperçue plu tôt. C'était si évident!

Elle se stoppa au milieu du couloir, à quelques mètres de la sortie. Était-il au courant? Était-ce une sorte de stratagème élaboré pour l'embarrasser? Si c'était le cas, elle s'était véritablement faite baisée. Si Malfoy était le Prince, Zabini devait être Cass. Et tout les autres? Théo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Grégory Goyle? Faisaient-ils tous partie de la combine?

La tête d'Hermione manqua d'exploser pendant qu'elle courrait jusqu'à chez elle. Elle se jeta sur son lit en éteignant son téléphone. La nouvelle avait déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts et elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle pourrait toujours répondre plus tard aux messages de ses amis et de sa famille.

Hermione attrapa son ordinateur et lança une des séries qu'elle adorait étant enfant, "Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière", en se pelotonnant de son lit. Elle avait besoin de se distraire et rêver d'un monde magique où elle pourrait peut être s'intégrer était un bon moyen d'y arriver.

Les cours et sa vie pourraient attendre. Après tout, elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé tout les jours. Parce que c'était exactement cela, un cœur brisé. Rares sont les personnes qui comprennent que ce terme peut être utilisé dans un autre sens que le romantique.

Hermione n'était pas amoureuse du Prince, ce serait ridicule, mais elle l'avait apprécié en tant qu'ami. Ce genre de cœur brisé était en réalité le pire. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer plusieurs fois dans sa vie, lorsqu'elle avait découvert que ses soi-disant amis l'insultait de tout les noms dans son dos.

C'était bien évidement avant Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville et même, plus récemment, Jenny. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur téléphoner car elle serait incapable de leur expliquer la situation.

C'était l'enfer personnel d'Hermione et elle devait l'endurer seule si elle ne souhaitait pas empirer les choses. Au moins, elle avait Sabrina!

* * *

Draco ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Perséphone ne répondait-elle plus à ses messages? Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal. Dans leur dernière conversation, il l'a félicitait même pour sa bourse d'études.

"Tu aurais dû rester chez toi si c'est pour faire la gueule" Dit Pansy en attrapant deux frites qu'elle avala d'une bouchée.

"Je ne fais pas la gueule" Draco lui répond mais le regard que son amie lui jette lui fait comprendre que rien ne pourra la convaincre.

"Bien, je fais la gueule mais juste un peu."

"Tu veux en parler?"

Draco lève les yeux de son soda, sa bouche affichant une moue. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que Pansy propose de parler sentiments. Il doit vraiment avoir l'air mal si elle le fait.

"Pas vraiment". Mais quand Pansy lève un sourcil en le fixant, il soupire, la laissant gagner. "Très bien, je vais en parler mais c'est stupide et tu ne dois le répéter à personne!"

"Tu sais très bien que je ne dirais rien à personne."

Draco savait très bien que c'était la vérité. Si l'on confiait quelque chose d'important à Pansy, elle le garderait pour elle quoiqu'il arrive. Bien sûr, elle utilisait toujours les petites anecdotes gênantes pour divertir pendant leurs soirées alcoolisées mais les choses véritablement importantes, elle les emporterait dans sa tombe. Parler était peut-être ce dont il avait vraiment besoin.

"Tu te rappelles de la fille que j'ai rencontré en ligne? Celle pour laquelle Blaise se moquait de moi?" Quand Pansy marmonna une confirmation, il continua. "Disons qu'elle a arrêté de me répondre d'un coup, sans aucune raison et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça me rend vraiment dingue."

Pansy se redressa et repoussa son assiette vide. "Pourquoi est ce que cela te rend dingue? Vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco déglutit difficilement et évita de croiser son regard, Pansy agita alors une main devant son visage.

"A quel point tu l'aimes bien?" demanda t'elle en soupirant. Il était clair qu'elle le prenait pour un idiot mais Draco avait l'habitude. Une enfance avec elle l'y avait préparé.

"Je l'aime beaucoup" confia Draco, attrapant une serviette pour occuper ses mains. La tournure de leur conversation le mettait très mal à l'aise mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de s'exprimer. "En tant qu'amie bien sûr. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tomber amoureux d'une personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré."

Pansy renifla dédaigneusement en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

"Je ne le suis pas!"

"Bien sûr, si tu le dis." répondit elle en balayant l'affirmation d'un geste de la main. "Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle a arrêté de te répondre?" continua t'elle avec un peu plus de sérieux. "As-tu dis quelque chose d'idiot qui l'a mise mal à l'aise?"

Draco grinça des dents. "Pas à ma connaissance."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un petit-ami, ancien ou nouveau." Il avala une gorgée de son soda. "Et pour ce qui est des craintes vis à vis de nous... je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait... oh merde!" Il lâcha sa canette qui renversa son contenu sur la table et sur la manche de Pansy.

"Je suis désolé!" Il se dépêcha d'attraper des serviettes pour l'aider mais Pansy se leva sans rien dire et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour essayer d'enlever les taches même s'ils savaient tout deux que la chemise était foutue.

Draco resta à observer la chaise vide de Pansy, il fut prit de vertiges et son estomac se rebella. C'était une catastrophe! La pire chose qui aurait pu arriver s'était produite!

Quand Pansy revint enfin, elle avait retiré sa chemise qu'elle tenait en main et ne portait plus qu'un simple débardeur. Son expression s'adoucit quand elle vit Draco, il était toujours dans le même état de stupeur.

"A quoi penses-tu?" Demanda t'elle en se rasseyant.

"Elle sait qui je suis!" Murmura Draco avec frénésie. Les yeux de Pansy s'élargirent de surprise.

"Tu es sérieux?"

Il se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. C'était la seule chose qui aurait poussé Perséphone à l'ignorer. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens, c'est qu'elle ne soit pas venue le trouver. Bien sûr, elle avait voulu rester anonyme mais la plupart des femmes se jetaient à ses pieds, que ce soit à cause de son physique ou pour son argent. Et cela malgré son mauvais caractère. Quand il exprima ses pensées à Pansy, elle leva les yeux au ciel de la manière la plus élaborée qui soit, s'assurant qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle pensait.

"Le nombre de femmes qui ne te donnerait pas l'heure même si tu était le dernier homme sur terre est innombrable. La moitié d'entre elles sont d'ailleurs allées à l'école avec nous."

"Es-tu en train de me dire que je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui me connaisse et qui me déteste?" Demanda Draco en croisant le bras. "Voyons voir... je peux écarter Daph, Weaslette et... PUTAIN!" Il attrapa son téléphone, craignant le pire.

Pansy leva un sourcil interrogateur, penchant légèrement la tête.

"Je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu ne connais pas cette cicatrice!" Il glissa le téléphone vers elle pour qu'elle puisse voir la photo.

Quand elle se mit à rire, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et laissa échapper un gémissement. Si Pansy riait, ses soupçons devaient être justes. Il avait échangé des sextos avec Granger et il avait aimé ça! Il avait aimé ça bordel!

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que la nouvelle n'était pas aussi bouleversante qu'il aurait pu le penser.

"Tu es sûre?" Demanda Draco, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sa confirmation. Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il était surpris de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt! Le jeune homme secoua la tête, tentant de comprendre comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle.

"Oui, j'ai remarqué la cicatrice quand nous nous changions pour le cours de sport." Pansy répondit d'une voix grave et repoussa le téléphone. "C'est le travail de Dolohov."

Draco la regarda, choqué. Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler du moment où Granger avait rencontré le chemin du fou pendant l'attaque terroriste contre leur école, mais il ne savait pas que cela avait été aussi grave.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." Pansy tendit la main et Draco cligna des yeux comme un hibou.

"Tu penses que je m'en veux?" Demanda t'il avec une véritable stupeur. Il s'en voulait pour énormément de choses mais cette rencontre n'en faisait pas partie.

"Je ne sais pas exactement ce pourquoi tu te sens coupable donc je devine." Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules et Draco baissa les yeux.

* * *

Hermione était en train de lire un livre pendant la pause déjeuner quand elle vit Malefoy s'avancer vers elle. Elle envisagea pendant une courte seconde de prendre la fuite mais décida de rester là, ne voulant pas attirer son attention. Avec un peu de chance, il passerait juste devant elle.

Elle en doutait mais c'était mieux que de paniquer à l'idée qu'il vienne lui parler. Elle se força a continuer sa lecture, même si elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui était écrit.

"Nous devons parler." Lâcha Malfoy en attrapant une chaise, la retournant pour s'asseoir dessus de la manière la plus débile qui soit: jambes écartées de chaque côtés et bras posés sur le haut du dossier.

Hermione fut vraiment tentée de rouler des yeux mais elle ne le fit pas, continuant à prétendre qu'elle lisait et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

"Je sais que tu ne lis pas." Dit-il après un moment. "Tes yeux ne bougent pas."

Hermione referma son livre dans un bruit sourd et le posa sur la table. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Sa question était sèche et hostile.

"Tu sais exactement pourquoi je veux te parler, tu m'ignores."

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique. "Oh vraiment? Quelle surprise! Hermione Granger évite Draco Malfoy. Toujours dans les nouvelles surprenantes, l'eau mouille! Je dois bien avoir plus d'un million de raisons de t'éviter Malfoy, au cas où tu as oublié. Tu veux que je les énumère toutes pour te rafraîchir la mémoire?"

Malfoy grimaça en l'entendant. "Arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle!" Il siffla presque sa réponse et Hermione se redressa en croisant les bras.

Elle se mis à paniquer intérieurement mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser voir ses craintes. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il était question. Sa soudaine apparition et sa tentative de parler en privé n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle pensait qu'il préférerait l'embarrasser devant leur classe et leur professeur ou la narguer avec toute cette histoire à chaque occasion. Mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles." Elle attrapa son livre, décidant soudainement qu'il valait mieux fuir tout ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"C'est Dolohov qui t'a fait cette cicatrice, n'est ce pas?" Malfoy parla très vite et Hermione, qui s'était levée, se figea.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!" Elle évita soigneusement son regard et tenta de faire son sac.

"Granger" La voix de Malfoy était si douce qu'Hermione le regarda. "Tu ne peux pas prétendre que rien ne s'est passé."

Hermione déglutit mais plaça son sac sur son épaule, sa détermination sans faille. "Rien ne s'est jamais passé." Sa voix était glaciale et elle sortit.

Dès qu'elle sut qu'il ne la voyait plus, Hermione commença à courir. Elle avait besoin d'être aussi loin que possible de Malfoy. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre et certaine qu'il était le Prince, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son comportement était aussi étrange.

Elle espérait qu'il n'essayerait pas de lui parler une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Draco était désespéré à chaque fois que Granger le fuyait.

La première fois qu'il l'avait approchée, c'était le quatrième jour après qu'elle ait cessé de lui répondre. Il avait essayé trois nouvelles fois depuis mais elle partait à chaque fois et il n'était pas assez désespéré ou fou pour la suivre... pas encore.

"Il faut vraiment que ça s'arrête." Pansy était à côté de lui. C'était vendredi soir et ils avaient décidé de regarder un film ensemble dans l'appartement de Draco et Blaise.

Blaise s'était déjà endormi à côté d'eux. Draco n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il insistait pour regarder avec eux puisqu'il s'endormait au bout de dix minutes mais Pansy lui avait expliqué que c'était pour draguer Théo. Comme Théo était malade et qu'il n'avait pas pu venir, Draco n'était pas sûr que ce soit la véritable raison. Peut être que Blaise aimait bien Pansy, qui pouvait bien savoir. Avec Blaise, tout était mystère jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le cœur brisé et n'arrête pas d'en parler.

"Quoi exactement? Les ronflements de Blaise?" Demanda jetant quelques pop-corn dans sa bouche.

"Tu harcèles Granger"

"Je ne la harcèle pas!" Draco s'assit en jetant un regard furieux à Pansy.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle roulait des yeux même dans le noir.

Draco s'allongea, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Blaise et remonta sa couverture. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire", a-t-il avoué. Il voulait parler de tout et de rien avec Granger juste une seule et unique fois. Même s'ils ne s'adresseraient plus jamais la parole après ça. Ce serait en quelque sorte un bon moyen de tourner la page.

Il avait bien essayé de l'ignorer comme elle l'avait ignoré mais cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté si bien qu'il avait encore plus besoin de lui parler.

En plus, elle lui manquait vraiment. Draco se détestait vraiment de ressentir cela mais c'était la vérité. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Pansy, mais à en juger par les regards qu'elle lui avait lancés, elle savait quand même.

"Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle." Il marmonna et le sourcil de Pansy se leva si haut qu'il atteint la racine de ses cheveux.

"Personne n'a dit que tu était amoureux d'elle."

Draco se tourna vers elle avec une expression horrifiée. "Est-ce que j'ai dit ça à haute voix?" Quand il vit son expression, il gémit et enfouit son visage dans son coussin. "Je suis dans la merde, pas vrai?"

Pansy tendit la main pour lui tapoter la tête. "Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Donc cela pourrait être pire."

Draco leva légèrement la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir mais elle faisait déjà semblant de regarder le film.

Il essaya lui aussi de se concentrer sur le film mais ils avaient sûrement loupé un moment important pendant leur discussion car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Ce devait être ce que Blaise ressentait quand il se réveillait au milieu de leurs marathons pour faire pipi.

"Pans'?" Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. "Comment puis-je faire pour que l'on aie une discussion?"

Elle soupira et tendit la main vers la télécommande pour mettre la TV en sourdine avant de s'installer de façon à être face à Draco. "Tu ne veux vraiment pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je veux seulement lui parler une fois. Si elle ne souhaite plus jamais me parler après ça, je comprendrais. Ce serait même préférable. Mais je dois vraiment le faire. Je ne trouverais jamais la paix si je ne le fais pas."

Pansy se frotta les yeux. "Et bien évidemment, tu devais choisir Granger parmi toutes les femmes du campus." Elle soupira. "Mais d'accord. Je vais t'aider. Mais tu me revaudras ça!"

"Tout ce que tu veux!" Mais Draco regretta sa hâte quand il vit la lueur dans les yeux de son amie.

"Je m'en souviendrais."


	8. Chapter 8

"On doit parler."

Hermione sursauta si violemment qu'elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui était derrière elle, Pansy Parkinson. La personne qu'elle souhaitait éviter à tout prix après Draco et McLaggen.

Hermione attrapa son livre et le retira de la mare de thé renversé avec une grimace. Elle était si tendue qu'elle était sûre qu'elle aurait une crise cardiaque si quelqu'un la surprenait une nouvelle fois.

"Ne fais pas comme si je n'étais pas là, je sais que tu m'as entendue." Parkinson se rapprocha, ses talons résonnant sur le sol en pierre à chaque pas.

Hermione ne réagit pas et se concentra pour essuyer le thé qui coulait maintenant sur sa jupe, vraiment génial!

Parkinson soupira et s'assit en face d'Hermione. Elle se mit à taper la table de ses longs ongles parfaitement manucurés. Le bruit incessant, amplifié par l'énervement, vrillait les tympans de la brune.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" Demanda Hermione d'une voix tranchante quand elle ne put plus supporter le tapotement, il la rendait folle.

Parkinson sourit de satisfaction, visiblement ravie d'avoir réussi à non seulement obliger Hermione à la regarder mais aussi à lui parler.

"Tu dois parler avec Draco."

Les doigts d'Hermione se contractèrent autour de ses serviettes trempées, ses jointures virèrent au blanc alors qu'elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration et de faire redescendre la rage qui la submergeait. Pour qui se prenait cette fille à débarquer ici pour lui donner des ordres?

"Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça? Tu ferais mieux de rester en dehors des affaires des autres!" Elle cracha sa réponse.

"Draco est mon affaire à partir du moment où il me demande de l'aider." Parkinson répondit simplement, son expression était neutre et contrôlée. Mais c'était normal avec elle. Elle avait toujours réussi à maintenir les apparences. Même pendant la période la plus horrible de sa vie qui avait suivi son retour à l'école.

Beaucoup de personnes prenait Parkinson pour une personne ne ressentant rien, mais Hermione l'avait déjà vue sous pression. Elle savait donc qu'elle était plus que ce qu'elle ne montrait. C'était une des majeures raisons pour lesquelles elle la fuyait comme la peste: Hermione détestait les personnes à deux visages. Ça et le fait que Parkinson était une véritable salope.

Hermione renifla, produisant un son vraiment laid mais elle se foutait de ses bonnes manières pour l'instant.

"Bien." Pansy se leva. "Je pensais que te parler serait le meilleur moyen de mettre un terme à tout ça, j'avais supposé que tu m'écouterais mais finalement, je comprends que faire en sorte que Draco s'envoie en l'air ou vous enfermez tout les deux dans un placard aurait été une meilleure solution. "

Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, de préférence intelligente mais Pansy était déjà partie. Elle la suivit du regard, stupéfaite. Mais très vite, la colère reprit le dessus.

Il était rare qu'elle se mette réellement en colère mais à ce moment, elle l'était. Hermione ne pourrait pas se reposer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas arrangé cette histoire. C'est remplie de cette colère qu'elle se mit à pianoter sur son téléphone avec plus de violence que nécessaire et un affreux air renfrogné sur le visage.

 **Perséphone:** _Le vieil arbre derrière la bibliothèque principale. Maintenant._

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et attrapa ses affaires, s'en foutant de froisser ses feuilles de cours en les fourrant dans son sac avant de sortir de la cafétéria.

Malfoy n'était bien évidemment pas là quand elle arriva et Hermione se mit à faire des allers et retours devant l'arbre. Un chêne si elle se rappelait bien, et elle ne serait pas Hermione Granger si ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand elle entendit enfin des pas, Hermione se retourna brusquement.

Malfoy se tenait là, légèrement essoufflé et le visage rouge, ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux. Hermione en conclut qu'il avait couru jusque là.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps

"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire?" Il grimaça au ton de sa voix, beaucoup trop aiguë. "Dire à Parkinson de me parler? Es-tu véritablement devenu fou? Ou alors ce n'est qu'une horrible blague?"

"Attend! Quoi?" Malfoy leva ses mains comme pour lui dire de ralentir. "Pansy est venue te parler?"

"Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas!" Hermione cria. "Tu lui as demandé de le faire! Ce qui me ramène à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire?"

"Je vais la tuer." Malfoy marmonna dans sa barbe mais Hermione l'ignora, se rapprochant de lui emplie de colère, elle voyait rouge.

"Et je ne parle pas seulement de Parkinson! Je m'attendais à ce que tu te moques de moi avec tes amis et tout le reste, mais rien! Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?!"

Comme Malfoy ne répondit pas, Hermione le poussa. "Réponds moi!"

Cela eu l'effet de revenir à la réalité, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fit un pas vers elle.

"Je ne prépare rien à ton encontre, espèce de salope paranoïaque!"

Draco voulut ravaler ses mots quand il vit l'expression de Granger. Elle tenta de faire comme si ce qu'il avait dit ne l'atteignait pas en continuant à lui crier qu'il était un trou du cul prétentieux mais il avait bien vu ses yeux s'agrandir pendant une fraction de seconde et devenir plus brillants.

"Si tu me vois vraiment comme ça, c'est que tu n'as pas réellement appris à me connaître" dit-il, l'amertume et la douleur qu'il ressentit le surpris d'un coup. Draco dû étouffer ses larmes quand tout commença à s'effondrer. Si la personne la plus indulgente et charitable qu'il connaissait n'était même pas capable d'envisager de lui parler comme à un être humain, il était définitivement une cause perdue. Mais encore une fois, elle avait toujours été prétentieuse et il avait été horrible avec elle. C'était un cercle sans fin de haine, de reproches et d'erreurs.

"Exactement! Et pourtant tu agis comme je le ferais! Imaginons que tu es sérieux et que ce n'est pas une de tes blagues." Hermione passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux. ""Comment est-ce que je peux apprendre à te connaître? Tu me traite comme de la merde depuis plus de dix ans et soudain, tu prétends que nous sommes amis parce que nous avons échangé quelques messages?" Elle rit, une larme coulant sur son visage pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

Draco déglutit. Il avait tout foutu en l'air, il était vraiment un crétin fini. Il avait été une personne épouvantable et tout lui revenait en pleine gueule.

"Ce n'est pas une blague." dit-il doucement, regardant ses chaussures. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. En repensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir à elle et ses amis, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle le pensait assez cruel pour lui faire un coup pareil.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Malfoy?" Granger le lui demanda sur un ton qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en plein interrogatoire de police: froid, calculateur, cruel.

"Une chance." Répondit-il simplement

"Une chance pour quoi?"

C'était une très bonne question et Draco n'avait littéralement aucune idée de réponse. Il savait qu'il voulait devenir l'ami qu'il voyait en Perséphone mais c'était difficilement possible si elle connaissait son identité, peu importe qui était Perséphone.

Si Pansy ou Théo avait vraiment raison et qu'il avait un crush sur Perséphone, cela voulait dire qu'il craquait pour Granger, ce qui était une idée incroyablement effrayante et Draco n'était pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour se lancer dans cette voie.

Actuellement, il pensait que coucher avec elle, si il en arrivait là, serait incroyable, avec ou sans sentiments. C'était déjà génial au téléphone et avec toute la haine qu'il y avait entre eux, cela donnait encore plus de potentiel à la chose. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il souhaitait une seconde chance. Cette dernière lui échappa. "D'être une meilleure personne"

Hermione s'attendait à rire, crier ou pleurer mais le regard de Malfoy lui fit comprendre qu'il était sérieux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi angoissé et incertain auparavant. Même pas quand il était assis seul, devant la bibliothèque de l'école, après la fusillade.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi" dit-elle, essayant de se réchauffer en frottant ses mains. Il faisait froid et elle était épuisée. Le feu de sa rage ayant disparu, il ne lui restait plus que l'épuisement. Elle se sentit vidée, émotionnellement et physiquement, ce qui lui provoqua un frisson.

Malfoy retira son manteau et lui tendit sans un mot.

Hermione le regarda un petit moment avant de se décider à le prendre et à le mettre sur ses épaules. Alors qu'elle pensait à s'enfuir, elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir cette conversation et que si elle la fuyait, il s'affronterait jusqu'à la finir. Il était d'autant plus facile d'en finir maintenant qu'il l'avait commencé.

"Etant donné que je pense que c'est avec toi que j'ai été le plus odieux, ça a tout à voir avec toi"

Hermione regarda les manches du manteau qui pendait lamentablement de chaque côté de son corps et le serra un peu plus en sentant une nouvelle bouffée d'air froid.

"Cela a plus à voir avec ton racisme, ton sexisme et ton élitisme." Dit-elle, évitant de le regarder.

"J'ai arrêté de croire à toute ces conneries de race il y a un bon moment" répondit Malfoy en croisant ses bras. Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait ça parce qu'il se sentait attaqué ou parce qu'il avait froid mais Hermione n'avait pas le courage de chercher. Je serais véritablement un monstre si voir mes camarades de classe et mes professeurs massacrés ne m'avaient pas montré que ces "valeurs" ne sont que de la merde."

Hermione sentit la nausée l'envahir quand les images de cette terrible journée lui revinrent en mémoire, la rangée de morts allongés dans le Grand Hall: Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Rogue... La tête d'Hermione se mit à tourner et elle sentit deux mains la guider à une table pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour effacer l'image du corps ensanglanté de Tonks. On lui avait tiré dessus un nombre incalculable de fois sans qu'elle ne cède, tentant de protéger des élèves.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Malfoy. Il l'observait avec ce qu'Hermione interpréta comme de la préoccupation, une expression étrangère sur son visage, il était clairement mal à l'aise.

"Oui" dit elle, posant sa main sur son front. Le froid de ses doigts lui permit de se reconcentrer.

Cela faisait des années mais les jours où les émotions refaisaient surface, Hermione avait du mal à ne pas s'effondrer. Cela arrivait généralement quand quelqu'un mentionnait la fusillade.

"Regarde," dit-elle, le regardant à travers ses cils. Ses cheveux semblait comme dorés sous le soleil d'automne. "Tu dois exactement me dire ce que tu attends de... nous pour que je puisse te montrer que ça ne marcheras pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir que l'on se parle."

Une bonne centaine de choses passèrent dans la tête de Draco à ce moment, une centaine de raisons de vouloir lui parler, mais aucune de ces raisons ne lui semblait suffisante. Il la voulait tout simplement. Parfois son esprit était comme ça: il souhaitait posséder des choses que jamais il n'aurait.

"Je t'aime bien" dit-il "Et je suis désolé, tellement désolé."

Granger fit une expression bizarre, gênée, elle se mit à observer très attentivement les feuilles qui tombait à ses pieds.

"Et tu es magnifique. Et si intelligente."

Elle releva la tête, ses lèvres se séparant par surprise. Elle fouilla son visage à la recherche du moindre signe de plaisanterie et Draco espéra qu'elle n'en ait trouvé aucun.

"Et je voudrais devenir ton ami" continua t'il avec hésitation "Tu es véritablement une personne, intéressante, gentille et drôle." Draco pris une grande inspiration. "Et j'ai toujours voulu être amis avec toi, Potter et même Weasley." Admet-il

Granger cligna des yeux et Draco se mordit la lèvre, attendant son jugement. Il s'était promis qu'il s'ouvrirait à Perséphone pour qu'ils deviennent amis et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa promesse maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était Granger. C'était sa dernière chance et il n'allait pas la laisser lui filer sous le nez sans se battre. Après tout, il s'en souciait, pour une fois.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Draco observa, comme hypnotisé.

"Et comment imagines tu exactement cette amitié?" demanda t'elle, la voix remplie de doute.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la blâmer. Le fait que son tyran d'enfance la supplie presque de devenir amie avec lui ne devait pas lui arriver tout les jours.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Draco ne lui aurait jamais pardonné si les rôles étaient inversés. Mais elle était une personne plus mature qui lui donnerait peut-être une chance.

"On peut commencer plus petit, par un café par exemple, quelque chose dans le genre? Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance et honnêtement je ne peut pas te blâmer, mais on peut peut-être essayer d'apprendre à se connaître. Je veux dire, tu m'aimais bien quand je n'étais qu'un étranger sans visage."

"Peut être que je t'aimais parce que tu n'étais que ça justement." dit Granger en passant ses mains sur sa jupe déjà impeccable afin d'y enlever des plis. "Et peut être que tu m'aimais bien parce que je l'étais aussi."

Draco ferma les yeux, faisant lentement le décompte à partir de dix afin d'être sûr de ne pas sortit une connerie qu'il ne pensait pas. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille? "Je sais que c'est principalement ma faute si tu as une aussi petite estime de toi mais bordel de dieu Granger, tu ne devrais pas écouter les connards dans mon genre. Tu es une personne brillante, magnifique et tellement féroce! Et je ne te dis pas ça pour entrer dans tes bonnes grâces. Sérieusement, regarde toi!"

Ce n'est que quand ses épaules se mirent à trembler qu'il comprit qu'elle avait recommencé à pleurer. "Merde" marmonna-t-il en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui afin de trouver comment réagir. Il détestait quand les femmes, ou qui ce soit, pleuraient. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire.

Quand sa mère voulait pleurer, elle se cachait dans une chambre afin qu'il ne la voit pas. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vue, mais il l'entendait, surtout pendant la période où son père était en prison et que l'immense manoir était trop silencieux. Le bruit de sa mère pleurant était le seul son dans tout le manoir vide.

Pansy ne pleurait pas, elle s'énervait, elle détruisait mais elle ne pleurait jamais vraiment malgré les fines lignes qui striaient son visage et les très légères traces de mascara sous ses yeux quand elle se calmait finalement. Elle était un roc.

Et Astoria? Astoria ne lui permettait jamais de la voir en détresse, sa tête était toujours haute et ses lèvres serrées Sa mère l'avait élevée dans la tradition et cela se voyait. Draco aimait penser que leur relation aurait fonctionné si ils n'avaient pas tout deux appris à réprimer leurs émotions et à faire comme si tout allait bien même si le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux.

Il observa le corps de Granger trembler et soupira, se rapprochant d'elle de quelques pas en essayant de se rappeler des conseils de Blaise pour réconforter une femme.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Chuchota t'il en s'accroupissant devant elle afin de ne pas la dominer. Il envisagea de poser sa main sur la sienne mais se retint de le faire.

Elle le regarda, clignant des yeux pour en chasser les larmes, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence. "Je" elle commença à parler mais s'arrêta afin de prendre une grande inspiration pour finir sa phrase.

"Je ne pense pas que je sois dans le bon état d'esprit pour finir cette conversation." dit-elle finalement et Draco hocha la tête.

Ce n'était pas habituel pour elle d'être émotionnelle. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison et il n'avait pas le courage de demander.

"Je te ramène chez toi?"

Elle l'observa quelques instants, comme perdue dans ses pensées et secoua la tête.

Il voulut insister mais quand il se rappela qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Il ne voudrait pas non plus que son ennemi sache où il vivait.

Il reprit son manteau sans rien dire et l'observa essuyer ses larmes et ramasser ses larmes, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

"Repense à ma proposition de prendre un café, s'il te plaît." dit-il tandis qu'elle passait devant lui , sans donner l'impression qu'elle allait répondre.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda par dessus son épaule avant de lui faire un petit signe de tête.

Draco resserra son emprise sur son manteau en la regardant marcher dans les feuilles tombées, la tête penchée.

Il n'aurait pas pu choisir une personne encore plus compliquée.

Il ne savait pas si c'était sa tendance à l'autodestruction ou le frisson du défi qui l'avait poussé à agir comme il l'avait fait. Il espérait sincèrement que ce soit une de ces deux raisons même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la réalité.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un tas de feuilles mortes, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, repensant à tout ce qui s'était mal passé.


	9. Chapter 9

Note de la traductrice: Hello! Mais que ce passe-t-il? Deux chapitres postés en moins d'un mois? C'est presque un exploit! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des commentaires mais je voulais vous remercier. Nous avons passé le cap des 4000 vues et même si cela ne représente rien pour certaines personnes, c'est énorme pour moi. Je voudrais aussi vous remerciez pour chacun de vos commentaires. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte derrière votre écran mais chaque retour m'encourage à bosser plus dur pour que vous ayez la suite de l'histoire. Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout (petite dédicace à Fleur d'Ange qui n'hésite jamais à commenter et m'encourager ^^).

Allez, assez parler, je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire qui j'espère va vous plaire ^^.

Dramionement vôtre,

Cassie

* * *

"La terre à Hermione, il y a quelqu'un?!" Gabrielle parla dans un français presque parfait, son accent anglais avait presque totalement disparu au cours de l'année passée, elle pouvait presque se faire passer comme une véritable française. Elle agita sa main devant le visage d'Hermione comme elle ne répondait pas.

Hermione cligna des yeux ce qui fit rire son amie.

"Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées." dit Hermione en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Dire qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées était un euphémisme. Elle avait à peine dormi et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Draco l'après-midi précédent. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'il avait dit, essayant de lier ce qu'il lui avait écrit en tant que Prince avec ce qu'elle savait de lui.

C'était difficile. Il avait dit énormément de choses qui étaient en contradiction les unes avec les autres et elle eu plusieurs fois du mal à déterminer s'il lui avait menti en tant que Prince ou si ses opinions avaient tout simplement évolués au fil du temps.

Hermione détestait le fait que Malfoy soit devenu le centre de ses pensées. N'importe qui aurait été mieux, même Zabini ou Nott.

"Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui." dit Hermione, réalisant qu'elle repartait dans ses pensées. Elle était payée pour donner des cours à Gabrielle et pas pour rêvasser toute la leçon bon dieu!

"Ce n'est rien" Gabrielle lui sourit, faisant tomber sous son charme la moitié des étudiants de la cafétéria au passage. "J'espère que tu iras mieux la prochaine fois."

"Merci." dit lentement Hermione, n'ayant pas envie d'expliquer qu'elle n'était pas malade même si elle en avait l'air. Elle s'était réveillée trop tard à cause de son insomnie, ce qui ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se coiffer. Le fait qu'elle aie ses règles et qu'elle soit bourrée d'analgésiques, ce qui la rendait plus étourdie, n'aidait pas.

Hermione dit au revoie à Gabrielle, qui ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla dieu ne sait où, et gémit, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Son pull était si doux contre son visage, elle aurait pu s'endormir sur le champs mais elle avait déjà assez raté de conférences ces dernières semaines et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en manquer plus. Elle n'était pas sûre de se réveiller à temps si elle s'endormait maintenant.

"Peut être que je devrais parler à quelqu'un" se dit-elle.

"Parler de quoi?" dit une voix derrière elle, manquant de la faire crier. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas l'avoir fait mais vu que personne ne la dévisageait comme une folle, elle se dit qu'elle avait évité le pire.

"Est-ce que tu pourrait me lâcher un peu?" elle se retourna sur sa chaise.

Malfoy, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air troublé par leur dernière conversation, tout le contraire d'elle, ne semblait pas trop dérangé par son regard perçant. Il avait sûrement du s'immuniser au cours de ces dernières années.

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien." dit-il, ignorant complètement sa question.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Son arrogance était déjà en train de lui taper sur les nerfs et il n'était pas là depuis cinq minutes.

"C'est une université, je suis ici pour étudier" répondit Malfoy sur un son ton habituel et Hermione ressenti le besoin soudain de planter son stylo dans son œil. Il dû le remarquer parce qu'il continua à la hâte. "Il pleut dehors, on ne peut donc pas aller à notre endroit habituel et Blaise refuse de sortir parce qu'il veut garder ses chaussures sèches. Comme si le fait qu'il allait pleuvoir à cette période de l'année n'était pas prévisible. On est en Angleterre putain."

Hermione ne voulait pas rire ou montrer le moindre signe d'amusement à l'entente des étranges lubies de Zabini mais le coin de ses lèvres se relevèrent contre son gré, ce qui n'échappa à Malfoy qui lui sourit en retour.

"Tu veux te joindre à nous?" demanda t'il.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer d'étonnement et se mit à tousser, les larmes aux yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça?"

Malfoy passa d'un pied à l'autre. Il n'était clairement pas content de la tournure de cette conversation. "Je pensais que tu serais plus à l'aise avec d'autres personnes, pas juste moi."

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il essayait. Dommage qu'il n'aie aucune intelligence émotionnelle, encore moins qu'elle.

"Tu es conscient que je n'aime pas tes amis pour les mêmes raisons que je ne t'aime pas.

"Vraiment?" Malfoy eu l'air réellement surpris. "Mais c'est pourtant moi qui t'ai intimidé."

A quel point était il désespéré? Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table où ses amis étaient assis. Attirant l'attention de Pansy qui lui fit immédiatement un petit signe de la main avec un sourire satisfait d'elle même. Malfoy a dû lui dire que son plan avait marché.

Hermione détourna rapidement le regard mais pas assez rapidement pour ne pas voir les mouvements de sourcils suggestifs de Zabini.

"Assieds toi" céda t'elle. "Etant donné que tu ne semble pas comprendre, je vais t'expliquer quel est mon problème."

Malfoy tira une chaise pour s'asseoir et la regarda comme un chiot surexcité, sans la queue qui remue pour compléter le cliché bien évidemment.

"Commençons par le plus évident: Parkinson." Hermione commença à ranger le matériel qu'elle avait utilisé avec Gabrielle pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. "Elle met un point d'honneur à toujours te suivre dans tes conneries et ne rate pas une occasion d'intimider les gens."

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy qui était occupée à fourrer le muffin de Blaise dans sa bouche, pendant que ce dernier faisait la moue. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement et que Pansy fasse quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire mais Draco était sûr qu'il le méritait.

Malheureusement, l'ouverture d'esprit de son amie n'était que récent. Pansy avait eu des préjugés pendant toute leur scolarité. Même si elle n'avait pas été aussi horrible que lu

"C'est vrai." Granger le regarda pendant une fraction de seconde avant de retourner trier ses papiers. On aurait dit des exercices de français.

"Zabini." elle continua sans perdre le rythme. "C'est juste le genre de personne qui pense être supérieur à tout les autres et qui te le fait bien savoir. Il aime faire en sorte que les gens ne se sentent pas à leur place."

Draco voulut protester mais il réalisa que ni Granger ni Blaise n'apprécierait ça. Granger penserait qu'il ne la prend pas au sérieux et Blaise... Draco ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée de s'étendre sur les problèmes de son colocataire. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour faire face à ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié

"Et Théo?" demanda-t-il à la place.

"Il est le moins horrible de tes amis mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et honnêtement, s'il choisit de passer autant de temps avec toi, j'ai quelques suspicions.

"Coupable par association alors."il hocha légèrement la tête, il n'était pas content de ce qu'elle pensait de ses amis mais il la comprenait quand il voyait leur passif. Le pire pour lui était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être une garce avec lui, sa réaction était totalement justifiée.

Il n'était pas sûr du nombre de fois où cette pensée lui avait déjà traversée l'esprit mais c'était véritablement fatiguant. Il se sentait comme une merde à chaque fois. Le cercle infini de sa haine envers lui-même était particulièrement vicieux ces derniers temps.

Draco étudia Granger un moment. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et des cernes bleues apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Elles étaient incroyablement claire compte tenu de la couleur plus foncée de sa peau. Elle avait vraiment l'air épuisée.

Draco voulu lui proposer de prendre des notes pendant les prochaines conférences afin qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle et se reposer. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce fut quelque chose de complètement différent qui en sortit.

"Suis-je réellement une horrible personne?" la bouche de Granger s'ouvrit de surprise.

Draco voulut immédiatement n'avoir jamais posé cette question mais il était une nouvelle fois trop tard. Il ressentit comme une tension entre eux et espéra qu'un de ses amis ressente le besoin de le taquiner et vienne même s'il leur avait clairement dit de ne pas le faire.

Malheureusement pour lui, ils avaient estimé que cette discussion était trop importante pour tout foutre en l'air.

"Quoi? Pourquoi?" Granger avait l'air confuse.

Draco mis sa main devant son visage. Sa barbe naissante lui griffait la paume. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se raser ce matin-là et honnêtement, ses poils étaient si courts et clairs que l'on ne voyait pas la différence.

"Quoi quoi?" il lui posa la question même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus trop se la jouer à la cool.

Granger fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se décider entre lui donner un cours d'une une heure et le laisser s'apitoyer sur son sort.

"Pourquoi penses-tu être une horrible personne? Et pourquoi crois-tu que je le pense?"

"Cela est-il vraiment important? Je devrais vraiment te laisser tranquille." Il se leva et commença à partir mais Granger en décida autrement.

"Assieds-toi." elle parla d'une voix autoritaire et imposante, il ne l'avait entendu parler comme ça qu'à Weasley.

Bien évidemment, il se rassit.

Ils restèrent là, à se fixer, ne voulant pas céder. Ils ne bougèrent même pas quand Blaise vint leur dire qu'il devaient partir s'ils ne voulaient pas rater la conférence.

Théo éloigna Blaise, qui avait une peur panique des sentiments et des confrontations émotionnelles , et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveaux seuls. Il y avait bien évidemment d'autres étudiants dans la cafétéria mais personne ne faisait attention à eux.

"Si tu veux réellement que nous devenions amis, tu devrais être capable d'être honnête avec moi." Elle parla après ce qui sembla une éternité à Draco. "Parle."

"Je le serais si tu viens avec moi à la fête de Pansy demain soir." Il espéra qu'elle refuse. Il savait qu'il était lâche mais il voulait vraiment fuir. Pourquoi cela tombait sur Granger?

"Si la réponse en vaut la peine."

Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'aller à une des célèbres fêtes de Parkinson mais toute cette histoire ne menait à rien et elle en avait assez de fuir Malfoy. Laisser sa faiblesse prendre le contrôle ne l'avait menée nulle part, peut être que lui faire peur fonctionnerai, il avait toujours été un lâche après tout.

Hermione se félicita pour ce nouveau plan tandis qu'elle attendait qu'il lui réponde. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il la laisse voir ses faiblesses aussi facilement.

Sa surprise était d'autant plus grande quand il se mit à parler.

"C'est comme ça. Je suis en grande partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé à l'école et je suis une brute. Ça devrait être une raison suffisante pour que l'on me considère comme une horrible personne.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Malfoy était le Prince. Elle avait d'abord essayé de le fuir mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle n'avait pas été capable de le repousser complètement et essayer de le forcer à parler les avaient menés dans cette situation. C'était vraiment fatiguant, stupide et ça ne menait nulle part.

"Stop."

Malfoy cligna des yeux, baissant la tête sur le côté pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur. Ses mots avaient du lui sembler bizarres, inconvenants.

"J'irais à cette stupide fête avec toi mais je partirai à la seconde où quelqu'un se moque de moi, compris?"

Il acquiesça, clairement étonné de sa réponse.

"Bien. Envoie moi les infos." Sur ce, Hermione se leva et sortit de la cafétéria. Elle dû se forcer à marcher, l'envie de courir était très forte.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Elle n'était pas sûre. Peut-être en avait-elle marre de sentir le poids de la tragédie qu'ils avaient connu suspendue au dessus de leur tête. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Malfoy qui avait montré sa culpabilité et sa tristesse pour ses actions passées. Ou peut-être qu'elle était juste confuse.

Elle devait bien admettre qu'il était devenu une énigme pour elle, un puzzle qu'elle voulait absolument résoudre et ça, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Et puis, il n'était pas mal non plus, plutôt beau pour être honnête. Ses traits se sont affinés au fil des années. Pour finir, il s'était avéré être une personne intéressante et honnête. Hermione avait peur de ce que cela voulait signifier.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et ignora le message du Prince, de Malfoy.

Elle alla dans ses contacts et les fit défiler jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une personne bien précise.

Le téléphone ne sonna même pas trois fois qu'elle entendit une voix familière.

" _Hermione?"_

Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu, ni entendu son meilleur ami. "Salut Harry, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais venir ce week-end. "

Il y eut un court silence et Harry demanda "Juste moi ou Ron aussi?"

"Tu me demandes ça parce qu'il est occupé c'est ça?" Sa voix se fit plus sèche. Elle aimait toujours Ron malgré leur rupture mais le besoin constant d'Harry de les forcer à passer du temps ensemble lui tapait sur les nerfs.

"Tout me va, je serais heureuse de juste te voir s'il ne sait pas venir. On n'a pas passé de temps ensemble depuis des lustres."

"Tu as raison, je serais là dimanche midi. Ça te va?"

Hermione aurait espéré qu'il sache se libérer plus tôt mais elle demandait à la dernière minute et Harry, et bien c'était Harry. Son agenda était toujours rempli.

"Bien sûr, je cuisinerais quelque chose."

Elle pu entendre faire une remarque désagréable sur ses talents de cuisinière de l'autre côté du combiné. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait très bien que sa cuisine ne serait jamais aussi bonne que celle de Molly mais elle avait d'autres talents et cuisiner une tarte de berger parfaite n'était pas un de ses buts dans la vie.

"Je suis impatient, je ne veux pas attendre pour te revoir! Ron te passe le bonjour."

"Dis lui bonjour de ma part. Je suis aussi impatiente mais je dois y aller. Les cours et tout. Bisous."

Hermione espéra qu'elle n'avait pas l'air trop contrariée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mes les commentaires de Ron sur sa cuisine la touchait toujours. Malgré cela il ne s'arrêtait jamais d'en faire. Un nouveau cercle vicieux, sa vie en était décidément remplie.

"Bien sûr, à dimanche."

Elle raccrocha mais, au lieu de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, elle l'observa un long moment avant de faire à nouveau défiler ses contacts. Elle avait un besoin urgent de parler à quelqu'un mais elle ne savait pas qui.

Hermione avait appelé Harry parce qu'il était la première personne à lui être apparue mais attendre dimanche était comme impossible.

Elle pouvait bien sûr appeler Ginny mais Hermione n'était pas sûre que ce soit la bonne personne pour discuter de Malfoy. Ginny avait hérité du tempérament de feu de sa mère et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était un accès de colère qui mettrait toute l'université au courant de son histoire.

Bien qu'elle n'était pas très populaire, Malfoy, lui, l'était et cette histoire avait le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir la nouvelle légende du campus. Et Hermione souhaitait tout sauf ça.

Jenny n'était pas le bon n-choix non plus. Elles étaient amies mais pas aussi proches qu'Harry, Ron et même d'autre personne de leur ancienne école comme Neville et Luna

Parler avec eux était comme impossible. Ils étaient tout deux à l'étranger. Luna était quelque part en Mongolie à la recherche d'un animal fantastique et Neville étudiait l'herbologie à Dublin.

Il ne restait presque personne.

Il n'était pas facile de n'avoir que peu d'amis proches. Cela ne la dérangeait pas habituellement mais cela ne s'appliquait malheureusement pas sur le moment.

Le doigt d'Hermione s'arrêta sur un nom. Parvati Patil.

Elles ne se parlaient plus que très rarement, échangeant quelques mots quad elles se croisaient sur le campus. Mais Parvati lui avait proposé de partager un café à l'époque où elles se rendirent compte qu'elle allait à la même université.

Hermione avait compris que c'était parce qu'ils avaient tous besoin de gentillesse et qu'ils avaient perdu des gens qu'ils aimaient. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas accepté l'offre de sa camarade.

Mais sur le moment, avec personne à qui parler, c'était vraiment tentant.

"Hermione?"

Hermione se retourna, manquant de faire tomber son téléphone, surprise d'entendre son prénom. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit qui se tenait devant elle.

"Oliver? Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré!" un immense sourire fendit son visage.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco fixa d'un air ahuri la scène devant lui.

Granger était assise dans un des cafés du campus, parlant et riant avec un homme. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais Draco était sûr qu'il appréciait le moment passé avec Granger presque autant qu'elle.

C'était étrange de la voir comme ça. De les voir.

Il l'avait déjà vue avec Weasley mais c'était différent. Il les détestait tout deux à l'époque. Quoi qu'en y repensant, il ne l'avais jamais réellement haïe, il ne l'appréciait pas certes mais pas au point de la haïr. Mais ça...

Il l'avait vue par hasard. Il ne la cherchait pas. Blaise lui avait suggéré de se retrouver là et il l'avait vue en arrivant. Il n'avait pas pu détourner le regard. Il était comme engourdi. Son esprit était embrumé, comme s'il était entouré de barbe à papa. C'était horrible. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Draco détourna finalement ses yeux de la scène, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et se remit à marcher

Il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et ce qui était en train de se passer, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait.

* * *

"C'est vraiment une histoire complètement folle!" Dit Oliver, secouant la tête avec incrédulité quand Hermione eut fini de raconter ce qu'elle avait décidé de surnommer: "L'affaire Malfoy".

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout raconter à Oliver sans être jugée, c'était comme cela que fonctionnait leur relation.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un petit café sur le campus, rattrapant le temps perdu. Ils ne s'étaient plus réellement parlé depuis qu'Oliver était parti dans un autre pays pour un semestre d'échange. Il avaient essayé bien sûr mais le décalage horaire était bien trop grand pour pouvoir réellement parlé.

"Mais je dois avouer que j'ai une histoire qui n'est pas spécialement mieux."

"Oh vraiment?" Hermione se pencha vers lui, consciente qu'elle rayonnait. C'était juste trop agréable d'être assise ici, dans la chaleur, la délicieuse odeur du café et du chocolat embaumant l'air, à discuter avec un ami. Peut être même son meilleur ami- Ron et Harry étaient si loin tandis qu'Oliver ne vivait qu'à deux maisons de là. Ils avaient passés un certain temps ensemble après son entrée à l'université, ce qui les avaient considérablement rapprochés.

Elle espérait vraiment que tout redeviendrait comme avant maintenant qu'il était de retour.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de Marcus Flint?" Un sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami.

Hermione pencha légèrement la tête et étudia Oliver quelques instants. Elle se rappelait très bien de ce prénom, Marcus Flint était le plus grand adversaire d'Oliver quand il jouait au football à l'école. Ils se détestaient mutuellement.

Non pas qu'Oliver et elle avait beaucoup en commun à l'époque mais Harry faisait aussi partie de l'équipe et il l'ennuyait à mourir avec toutes ses histoires.

Elle devina qu'Oliver avait revu Flint en Australie mais le fait qu'Oliver semblait joyeux ne collait pas. Surtout s'il en parlait en rapport "L'affaire Malfoy".

Hermione hocha doucement la tête quand elle se rendit compte qu'Oliver attendait son approbation pour continuer.

"Bien" Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus. "Nous avons finalement découvert quel était notre problème."

Hermione le fixa avec confusion, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours les sous-entendus. Son esprit n'était pas aussi tordu et pervers que celui de certaines personnes, Georges et Ron après quelques pintes, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose de vraiment évident. Trop évident peut-être.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

Oliver passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Son sourire la perturbait.

"On a baisé dans les douches après un match que nous avons gagné. Et une nouvelle fois pendant la fête de victoire."

Hermione fut heureuse de ne rien boire à ce moment. Elle aurait tout recraché si ça avait été le cas. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette tournure des événements. Même si, rétrospectivement, ce à quoi Oliver faisait allusion était très évident.

Cela avait autant de sens que si Harry baisait avec Malfoy dans les douches après un match. Ou si Diggory se tapait un des jumeaux... Ou si Harry, Diggory, Oliver, Charlie, Zabini et les jumeaux couchait tous ensemble!

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle imaginait. Malfoy avait certainement une mauvaise influence sur elle. Malfoy et le groupe de discussion. Elle avait besoin de se débarrasser de l'image de lui et d'Harry le plus vite possible.

Oliver se gratta le menton quand il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas, le regardant avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"J'essaie juste d'assimiler" Hermione attrapa sa tasse, ne réussissant pas à bannir l'orgie de footballeurs de sa tête. Trop de mecs sexy et elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous hétéros.

"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?" Oliver leva un sourcil mais un coin de sa bouche se releva légèrement vers le haut.

"Honnêtement, maintenant que c'est arrivé, je suis surprise que personne ne l'ait vu arriver." Comment cela ce fait-il que personne ne l'ait vu arriver?

"Ce n'était pas si évident que ça." Oliver se pencha en arrière, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur ses larges épaules.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle aimait les regarder. Même si elle avait une préférence pour les corps plus fins et élancés, pas comme Malfoy, comme Ron. Elle ne toucherait jamais Oliver même s'il était le dernier homme sur terre mais elle avait un faible pour ses épaules.

"Comment ça?"

"Je ressentais quelque chose pour Angelina, souviens-toi." Il lui répondit platement et les yeux d'Hermione se reposèrent sur son visage.

"Comment pourrais-je oublier alors que ça dure depuis toujours?" Elle lui répondit avec le même ton indifférent, même si elle n'était pas du tout indifférente. Comment avait-il pu choisir Flint plutôt que Angelina? Et ce n'était pas du tout une question de genre, plus une question de mentalité.

"Ce n'est pas comme si elle m'aimait."

Son léger haussement d'épaule manqua de faire crier Hermione. Il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle et l'arrivée de Flint dans l'équation rendait les choses encore plus compliquées.

"Tu ne vas plus le voir maintenant que tu es de retour, non?"

Oliver haussa à nouveau les épaules et Hermione sentit son cœur se briser pour son ami. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, que ce soit avec des hommes ou des femmes, malgré le fait qu'il soit la plus gentille personne qu'elle connaissait. Il fallait juste passer outre son obsession du football.

* * *

"C'est quoi ton problème? Théo poussa le pied de Draco de la table basse à l'aide de son propre pied.

"Rien." Répéta Draco pour la dix-neuvième fois, continuant de regarder la TV avec un air de défi. Il en avait assez de la curiosité de ses amis.

"Bien sûr et c'est pour ça que tu boudes." Dit Blaise qui même en étant de l'autre côté de la pièce réussit à leur postillonner des miettes de chips.

"Ne parle pas la bouche pleine!" Sifflèrent Pansy et Théo à l'unisson, échangeant un regard dégoûté. Mais Draco ne prit même pas la peine de les enlever de sa chemise.

Il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre.

"Mais il a raison, qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé avec Granger? Je pensais qu'elle devait venir avec toi à la fête." Pansy l'observait.

Draco ferma les yeux, espérant que ses amis auraient disparu quand il les ouvrirait de nouveau. Mais ils étaient toujours là, l'observant.

Pourquoi diable ses amis aimaient-ils tant les dramas? Et pourquoi diable était-il un tel aimant à dramas?

"C'est elle."

"Alors que ce passe-t'il? Tu as décidé que tu ne l'aimais plus maintenant que tu avais une chance avec elle?" Draco réprima l'envie de balancer le premier objet à sa portée dans la gueule de Théo.

Ce n'était pas ça et Théo le savait très bien. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de l'envie de chasser de Draco. Et ce n'était pas juste pour le sexe, ses cicatrices ont rendu la chose quasiment impossible.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, crache le morceau pour que nous puissions finir le film tranquillement!" Pansy posa violemment son verre sur la table.

Draco tressaillit. Le son du verre sur la table en verre résonna dans ses oreilles, lui rappelant des choses qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

"Je l'ai vue avec quelqu'un d'autre, cela ressemblait vraiment à un rendez-vous."Il ne manqua pas les regards échangés par les autres.

"Tu crois vraiment que Granger voudrait avoir quelque chose avec deux hommes en même temps?" Demanda Théo, sceptique.

"C'est toujours les plus discrètes." Blaise enfourna une nouvelle poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

"Granger est tout sauf discrète." Pansy le poussa, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur Draco qui souffla d'ennui.

"En considérant qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle n'a techniquement pas quelque chose avec deux hommes en même temps." Il se leva quand Blaise roula sur le côté.

Il grimaça quand il entendit le soupir collectif mais ne dit rien. Il espérait que les autres ne continuerait pas la conversation s'il abandonnait mais c'était peu probable . Ils avaient toujours été plus intéressés par sa vie que par les films qu'ils regardaient.

"Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt parler de la vie amoureuse de l'un de vous?

Pansy renifla et Blaise lui donna un petit coup de coude. Draco ne savait pas vraiment si leur relation se rapprochait le plus de celle d'un vieux couple ou de celle de frère et sœur. C'était vraiment bizarre à regarder en sachant qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en couple, à sa connaissance.

"Pour commencer, Théo n'a toujours pas de vie privée."

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Théo qui ignorait la remarque de Pansy, faisant sembler de regarder le film. Il était difficile de dire s'il ce qu'avait dit Pansy sur sa vie privée le touchait ou si c'était juste l'absence de celle-ci.

"Nous savons tous comment le rendez-vous de Blaise avec Astoria s'est passé et même moi, je n'arrive pas à suivre avec qui je sors en ce moment."

"Tu as rompu avec Justin?" Blaise se redressa. "Quand?"

Draco secoua la tête et reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur Théo. Son absence de réponse était préoccupante.

"Ça va?" Demanda-t'il, ignorant les chamailleries de Pansy et Blaise.

"Je regarde le film."

Il était très clair que quelque chose le préoccupait. Draco se frotta la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu sais que, pour un meilleur ami gay, tu es bizarrement pas doué quand il s'agit d'amour." Jette Hermione par dessus son épaule, faisant presque tomber la boucle d'oreille qu'elle tentait d'enfiler.

"Pour quelqu'un qui est autant pour l'égalité et les droits, tu es étonnamment douée avec les stéréotypes. Et pour info, je suis bi, pas gay." Il cacha son sourire derrière sa bière.

Hermione soupira Elle savait qu'elle agissait bizarrement. L'idée de devoir aller à la fête seule la rendait folle. "Je suis désolée."

Oliver l'étudia dans le miroir, ne disant rien pendant qu'Hermione se maquillait légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui?" Lui demanda-t'il, la faisant sursauter et rater son rouge à lèvres. Elle dessina une ligne jusque dans son cou.

"Je ne ressens rien pour lui." Dit-elle, essuyant rageusement la trace. Elle se sentit rougir ét espéra pouvoir mettre ça sur le compte du maquillage.

"Ecoute." Oliver se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis et alla vers elle. "Je ne te juge pas. Je suis aussi passé par là, si tu pense qu'il a peut être changé, tu devrais essayer d'apprendre à le connaître. Tu pourras toujours le laisser en plan à n'importe quel moment. Je pense que, si toute cette histoire ne te touchait pas autant, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça."

Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce discours. Surtout pas après que Flint aie brisé le cœur d'Oliver. "Attends." Elle leva la main et Oliver arqua un sourcil interrogateur. "Quelle est exactement la nature de ta relation avec Flint pour le moment?"

Oliver coinça sa lèvre entre ses dents et le sentiment qu'Hermione avait ressenti quand il parlait du retour de Flint revint, renforçant sa sensation d'avoir mal compris quelque chose. Ou qu'Oliver l'avait mal guidée.

"Crache le morceau ou je te transforme en oeuvre d'art!" Elle leva le tube de rouge à lèvres en guise de menace.

Oliver se frotta le visage. "Bien. Je pense que ça va me faire du bien de parler avec quelqu'un. Nous avons encore quelque chose."

"Mais?" Elle reposa le tube avec précaution.

"Mais nous allons devoir le cacher. L'idée que deux capitaines d'équipes universitaires rivales sortent ensemble n'est pas vraiment la bienvenue. Et il y a bien sûr le fait qu'il n'a pas fait son coming out à sa famille qui le renierait sur le champs."

Hermione lui serra la main pour le réconforter et regarda le sol, tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

"Mais tu devrais y aller, je suis sûr que Malfoy t'attend déjà." Il essuya ses yeux avec sa main libre.

Hermione le regarda fixement: "Tu crois vraiment que je devrai lui donner une chance?

"Oui si tu penses qu'il le mérite. Et s'il a le malheur de briser ton cœur, je le frapperai."

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était comme avoir un grand frère. Elle avait toujours voulu en avoir un, surtout pendant le temps qu'elle avait passé avec les Weasley et après sa rupture avec Ron quand les choses sont devenues bizarres. Bien sûr, les garçons Weasley étaient tous un peu comme ses frères mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'eux qu'elle l'était avec Oliver.

"Si cela se produit, ce serait un plaisir." Dit-elle en lui donnant un petit câlin.

* * *

Draco donna un autre coup de pied dans le vide et rapprocha la bouteille de lui quand Théo essaya de la lui reprendre.

"La fête n'a même pas commencée et tu fais déjà de la merde." Théo poussa un cri de détresse et se retourna vers Pansy dans l'espoir d'obtenir un soutien. Mais elle l'ignora, bien trop occupée avec Blaise.

"Tu ne penses pas que tu risques de gâcher toute tes chances avec Granger si tu fais quelque chose de stupide alors que tu es bourré." Mais Draco l'ignora, écoutant la discussion entre Pansy et Blaise.

"Je t'interdis de lancer une compétition de strip-tease Zabini!" Pansy tapa du pied.

"Je vais faire de ta fête une légende!"

Pansy gémit. "Je ne permettrai pas qu'une fête que j'ai organisée chez moi ruine le futur d'un de mes invités. Ce qui sera sûrement le cas si tu vas jusqu'au bout. Fais ce genre de chose dans ton appartement!"

"Putain non! Père me tuerait!" Son intervention les firent se tourner vers lui, se rendant ainsi compte de son état.

"Draco!" Pansy cria et passa de Blaise à Théo à sa montre, pour finalement les regarder à nouveau.

"On est d'accord?" Demanda Théo et quand ils hochèrent la tête, Draco se retrouva traîné par les pieds, sa tête cognant contre le sol.

Blaise et Théo le traînèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain de Pansy. Il se pencha en avant pour combattre la nausée.

Il cria quand l'eau glacée entra en contact avec sa tête. Il tenta même de s'enfuir mais ils le retinrent d'une poigne de fer.

"Tu vas mieux?"

"Lâchez-moi, bande de bâtards."

"Il va mieux." Théo coupa l'eau.

Quand ils le lâchèrent, Draco dû se concentrer afin de tenir sur ses jambes. Il peina même à rattraper la serviette lancée par Blaise.

"Sobre?" Draco hocha sa tête engourdie, encore un peu choqué par l'eau glacée.

Il suivit les autres dans le salon et s'assit à nouveau, se frottant la tête en les observant courir partout pour les préparatifs de dernière minute.

Il savait qu'il était un fardeau et qu'il agissait comme un idiot. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Il était un véritable désastre et il l'avait toujours été. C'était un miracle qu'il aie des amis comme ça. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas ami avec lui s'il avait le choix. Surtout pas après tout ce qui c'était passé.

"Merci de me supporter." Il chuchota mais tout le monde se figea.

"De rien?" Répondit Pansy d'une voix aussi calme, cherchant sur son visage un signe de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Draco tenta de lui sourire mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace.

"Comment puis-je aider?" Demanda-t'il en essayant de dissiper la gêne qu'il venait de créer.

Il avait l'alcool joyeux la plupart du temps mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, cela le déprimait. C'était nul et il ne voulait vraiment pas embarrasser qui que ce soit.

Il ne pensait même pas à Granger, il pouvait supporter de la décevoir. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ce qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à supporter c'était de décevoir les quelques personnes qui croyaient encore en lui.


End file.
